Attack On Titan
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to The Night Flower. History repeats itself with a twist. Levi, humanity's greatest soldier, finds himself in a different world where the inhabitants make the Titans… look like shrimps. Bleach/DBZ/Attack on Titan crossover.
1. Chapter 1

After a long hiatus, I'm back. We now have Levi and the other characters of Attack On Titan joining the party. This story will be from Levi's point of view.

Warning: There is some use of language in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye Home<strong>

There are a number of different universes in time. Some are different in a small way, some in a huge way. And every now and then it is not unusual for an anomaly to appear. These anomalies, which are essentially rips in time and dimension, appear as swirling balls of light. In one world, an anomaly is about to appear. And it will change the lives of that world forever. Humanity in this world live inside three different sets of giant walls over 50 meters tall, living in fear of giant humanoid beasts called Titans. These creatures, ranging from 3 to 15 meters tall, only seem to do one thing; eat humans. Some were intelligent and they were dubbed Abnormals. One of the walls has been destroyed and now Titans are entering the city district that it surrounds. Soldiers were fighting these Titans to eradicate them after the hole was sealed. A Scout Captain and humanity's greatest soldier, Levi, was atop a tall building with Eren Yeager, a youth with the power to turn into a Titan who has been placed under his supervision. Eren had just finished sealing the hole using his Titan form to carry a giant boulder over to the breach. The youth was tired and exhausted so Levi was standing over him to keep him safe while the rest of his squad and commanders worked with Garrison Regiment to kill the Titans sealed within the district. It was his job to keep Eren safe and watch him closely. In a few weeks the Survey Corps would be leaving to try and reclaim Wall Maria, a territory that was overrun with Titans 5 years ago. In order to reclaim this land, they'd need Eren's Titan form to plug up the holes just like he has done for Trost and just now. It seemed that they were about to succeed when a strange swirling light appeared out of nowhere close to the ground. Little did they realize that one of them was about to embark on a grand adventure that will end up saving humanity of his world.

Eren: "Captain... What is that?"

Levi: "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it..."

As they and many others stared at the strange light, a Titan crashed into the building! Levi lost his footing and started to fall!

Eren: "Captain Levi!"

Eren grabbed his captain's hand and held on! Levi, meanwhile, was hanging just above the strange swirling light! With the Titans advancing, everyone else was preoccupied with holding them off. Eren was desperate to pull his captain up while Levi tried to hold on.

Eren: "Just hang on, Captain! I'll pull you up!"

Levi stared at Eren before looking back down at the swirling light below him. Suddenly he spotted an Abnormal running towards them in the corner of his eye! The situation was critical now! He couldn't pull himself up and there was no way Eren could in time, not with how exhausted he was! There was only one choice! He gritted his teeth and shouted at the youth!

Levi: "Eren! Just let go!"

Eren: "What?! Are you serious?!"

Levi: "I'm dead serious now let go before it's too late!"

Eren looked over and finally saw the Titan. But he was stubborn.

Eren: "No! There's still time! I can pull you up!"

Levi: "Listen to me, Eren! There's not enough time! You have to let me go or we'll both die!"

Eren: "No! I won't!"

Armin: "Eren, hurry! Pull him up!"

Levi: "Dammit, let go of me! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Eren: "I WON'T!"

But the decision was made for them as the Titan suddenly attempted to slap the two apart! Levi's hand slipped out of Eren's and he began to fall downwards towards the swirling light. Many watched in horror as humanity's greatest soldier vanished into the strange light from unknown source.

Eren: "NO! CAPTAIN LEVI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Against One**

Levi suddenly crashed through a dense jungle or forest's canopy! After taking a few bumps, he launched his 3DMG and swung himself to the ground safely. Once his feet were on the ground, he was suddenly aware that one side of his ribs hurt. The pain he felt was intense. He must've hurt himself pretty badly just a moment ago.

Levi: "Damn..."

As he clenched his side, he looked around. Wherever he was, it definitely wasn't home. The vegetation was thick and the air was damp from moister. It didn't look like a forest.

Levi: "Where the hell am I?"

There was suddenly a crashing sound coming his way! By the sounds of it, it was something big! Levi grabbed his blades and prepared to defend himself. But he'd have to be careful. He only had one good blade left in storage while the others were all dull. The two he held in his hand where almost finished too. The only thing he had going for him was that he had plenty of fuel left to make a quick getaway if needed. The crashing sounds were getting louder as its source drew closer. It sounded like a Titan and a fairly big one. The vegetation ahead started to sway and jerk, it was almost here! But what came out wasn't a Titan. It was a large creature with a huge head and mouth, big teeth, a massive body, tiny arms, huge muscular legs, and a long tail. Levi stood frozen with fear. It towered over him and stared at him hungrily, mouth dripping with drool. The beast suddenly roared and Levi snapped out of his trance just in time to move! The creature snapped its massive jaws at him to only miss as the soldier ran for it! Levi used the 3DMG to zip through the vegetation quickly, trying to put as much distance between him and that thing! The sound of a tree snapping made him glance back. Just as he did, the creature tore out with a roar! It was chasing him, and with such greater precision than a Titan ever could!

Levi: "Shit!"

Levi picked up the pace! But the giant animal was right on top of him! He decided to try and attack it, hoping that would at least deter it for a little while! He swung his blades at the beast's snout and made contact! But the blades shattered into pieces! Levi looked at the pieces in horror. Sure they were dull but those two blades weren't dull enough to snap like that! This meant one thing...

Levi: "You've got to be kidding me- its head is armored?!"

With only one good blade left, Levi tried to out run the beast! But it kept up with him, no trouble at all! But things went from bad to worse! He was out of fuel!

Levi: "No, not now!"

The soldier noticed some rocks up ahead. If he could just make it there, he might be able to hide! With the last drop of fuel he had, Levi quickly shot to the ground and made a mad dash for the rocks! He hid behind them just in time before the beast appeared and started looking. It was sniffing the air, listening for any sound. Levi had to be quiet or he'd alert the beast. But then, somehow, it suddenly appeared right in front of him! Its massive mouth missed as Levi dodged out of the way and made a run for it! But on foot he knew he couldn't get far! He looked back and gasped at what he saw! The one that just missed him... it wasn't the same one... There were TWO! One was bad enough now he had TWO of the same beasts on his tail! They chased after him as the soldier tried to find shelter! Jaws full of razor sharp teeth snapped at him as he jumped in and out of the rocks! At one point he hid inside a hollow log only to nearly avoid getting crushed! Suddenly a THIRD beast, bigger than the other two, appeared! He was being chased by a hungry pack of massive animals with heads and mouths big enough to engulf a Titan head whole! And then things went from bad to worse yet again! Levi slid to a stop at the edge of a huge chasm! He turned around in hopes of backtracking in time but the three beasts suddenly reappeared! He was trapped! He had two options now. Either jump and commit suicide or maybe catch hold of something on the way down, or just stand there and get eaten. Either way, he probably wouldn't make it out alive. The three creatures slowly approached him, waiting to make a move. They had him circled from the front and the sides. But then, the bigger one suddenly stopped while the smaller two took a step back.

Levi: "What now?"

What could make these three giant beasts stop and hesitate? Levi was unaware, for now, that right behind him a FORTH had appeared! Its roar caused Levi to turn around and gaze at it from across the chasm! But this beast wasn't like the others. It was different in many ways. Same body structure but everything else was different! Its snout was longer and full of many more teeth than the others. Its neck was longer and had large spikes growing out from the top. Its arms... It actually HAD arms! Long and muscular with four fingers on each hand, the last two fingers of each hand towards the inside having long monstrous claws compared to the other two! But there were two things that stood out over all. A large brightly colored sail rose up from its back. And the more obvious difference... The creature itself... It was even BIGGER! Levi stared at it with fear. However this new creature was on the other side of the chasm. Unless it could jump, it...

Levi: "HOLY SHIT!"

The new beast suddenly leaped across the chasm! But then again, compared to its huge size the chasm looked more like just a crack! The earth shook as its massive bulk crashed on the other side! It roared at the other three, ignoring Levi completely! Wait, ignoring him? Levi looked up at this new beast. It was actually ignoring him. He was sure that it had seen him! So why was it ignoring him? With it closer now he could see that it easily stood above even the biggest of the previous three beasts. Was he just too small to be worth a meal? Or did it have a bone to pick with these other three? Whatever the reason, the new beast roared at the others with a roar that seemed to shake the world! It emphasized its larger size and power! All at once the first beast, the one that first attacked Levi, charged at the titanic sailed creature! The sailed-back beast grabbed the underside of its mouth and held it up and away from it with its claws like a human would to a dog or something! Then the second beast attacked while its opponent was occupied with its partner! The sailed beast spotted the charge and tossed the one it had at the charging one! Levi couldn't believe what he was seeing! This new creature was fighting like a person! The bigger of the tiny armed beasts lunged forward with its mouth wide open! The sailed beast flung its huge head aside and smashed its long snout against it with a bone shattering crunch! The first one charged again, but this time it went after Levi! The sailed beast saw this and threw its long massive tail against it, stopping the attacker dead! The sailed beast then swiped its tail at the same one again! The beast's neck was sliced open and erupted with blood the moment the tail, sporting nine small but razor sharp spikes at the end, made contact! The first beast dropped to the ground, dead within minutes! The other two both charged at the same time! The bigger one missed and stumbled off the edge of the chasm while the smaller one made contact with the sailed-back creature! All three fell down into the chasm with Levi unfortunately getting dragged along with them! Levi fell but was caught by a forest of huge hanging vines that stretched across the chasm walls! He looked up and saw the sailed beast fighting the smaller one right above him among the vines! Not knowing how long the vines would hold those two, Levi tried to get away. But he soon found himself hanging just above the larger of the previous two! While the sailed beast punched its opponent, Levi just missed getting snapped up by the other as they swung by each other! He did whatever he could to keep himself from those jaws which came close with each pass! Another bone crunching sound from above made him gaze up momentarily. But when he did, he lost his grip and fell off his vine! He soon landed... on the top of the beast's SNOUT! The sailed creature noticed but had its claws full with the smaller but aggressive beast. Levi held on as the monster tried to shake him off! Then a sudden snap! The vines holding him and the beast he was on snapped and they fell further down! More vines caught them, but now Levi was at the same level as the bigger beast! What was more shocking was that it seemed to have a reasonable amount of intelligence as it used the wall of the chasm to push off and try and snatch Levi!

Levi: "No-no-NO!"

He got lucky. The jaws missed by a good distance. But with them both swinging and the beast using the wall to push off of, just how long until it didn't miss?! It tried a second time and missed, the soldier easily feeling its foul breath on his skin. The sailed beast bit down on the snout of the one it was fighting! Below the bigger one missed again but not by much. And then it pushed off the wall again! Levi watched in horror as the mouth was obviously going to engulf him this time! Suddenly the sailed-back beast above bit down on a group of vines and snapped them apart! They were the vines holding both Levi and the other beast up! Both of them started to fall towards the chasm floor, the beast just missing Levi again! Levi was the first to hit the pool of water under them, but the fall was rough! He barely made it out of the water before the large beast crashed into the water as well! Above the sailed monster grabbed the one biting down on its arm and snarled at it in detest, its many teeth gleaming at it! Levi staggered away from the waters edge while the large beast struggled to get into a position to stand, its tiny arms making it difficult. It thrashed wildly while Levi tried to escape. But he was still trapped and his injuries made it painful to climb! He just fell to his knees, cringing with pain, anger, and fear! Suddenly the large beast got to its feet and slowly started towards him, tired from its efforts. Above the sailed beast and the other one were swinging from one side of the chasm to the other. The sailed beast used its hands and power to smash the skull of the other against the rock wall, killing it instantly! Below Levi found himself watching helplessly as the last beast kept coming towards him gradually. He was now too weak to try and escape now. He pulled out his last blade as he turned around and sat there waiting. Two options were presented in front of him again. Either take his own life with the blade or just let the beast eat him without resistance. Regardless, he was doomed. He could now see the drool within the mouth as the creature roared at him. Just then the beast stepped back when the sailed-back beast suddenly reappeared with a hiss like snarl, the earth shaking from its sheer bulk as it landed! Levi looked up in astonishment as the sailed creature actually looked at him right in the eye. Its eyes didn't have that hungry look that the others did. The look in its eyes said something else. It then bent down a little and looked closer at Levi. It seemed like it was trying to convey something to him. It was almost trying to say: I'm here to help. The other beast roared in defiance before staring at Levi again, getting a roar back from the sailed monster. The other beast's goal was clear and the sailed one roared nastily at it. The standoff continued with both beasts trying to intimidate the other. The sailed beast stood its ground, knowing it was bigger and stronger. The other was hungry and foolish. The sailed-back beast roared again and deadlock ended all at once! With thundering footsteps, both beasts charged at each other! The smaller one opened its mouth and the sailed one grabbed the top jaw with one hand and pushed back! The smaller beast tried to get its mouth around any part of the sailed creature but the sailed one stepped over to its side! Levi sat and watched in speechless astonishment as the sailed creature literally wrestled the other one to the ground! The smaller beast struggled and fought with all its might! The sailed beast punched its head again and pinned it down with one foot while enclosing its claws around both ends of the snapping massive jaws! With massive strength the sailed beast known as a Spinosaurus started to forcefully pull the other's jaws open until a loud snap was heard! The pinned creature's bottom jaw went limp as it was broken from its socket! With the other creature known as a T-Rex still thrashing and struggling underneath it, the Spinosaurus opened its own mouth and clamped its jaws and teeth around the Rex's neck. And then the Spinosaurus started to pull the Rex's neck back as the T-Rex shrieked and roared in pain and agony! Then one final loud crunch and snap echoed up from the chasm floor! The T-Rex was released and it just flopped down dead, its neck shattered and windpipe crushed. The Spinosaurus picked up the limp head again with its claws and shook it. Satisfied that it was dead, it just dropped the Rex's broken head to the ground before gazing up towards the sky and roared loudly, announcing its victory! Only when the roar's echo filled all ears did the Spinosaurus gaze over at Levi. It just stood there and watched him. Levi finally just collapsed to the ground, exhausted from everything. As his eyelids quickly started getting too heavy to hold open he gazed one final time the sailed beast that had saved him from the other three, unsure if it would devour him eventually. He was just too exhausted to care now. He sighed one last time before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

It's obvious but I'm gonna say it anyway cuz someone actually DID ask me this: Everyone knows Levi's name because Toushiro told them.

Yes… Someone actually asked me how they knew.

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New World<strong>

_"Hey... Wake up."_

A voice...

_"Wake up."_

Who was calling out to him?

_"Can you hear me?"_

It didn't sound like Eren...

_"Hello?"_

Or anyone else he knew... Suddenly his senses started coming back to him. Slowly Levi opened his eyes, letting out deep almost silent sighs as he did. With every attempt to open his eyes, he saw bit by bit a strange shape looming over him. It was speaking to him.

_"Hey! Wake up!"_

All at once his senses returned and his eyes opened. Looking down at him was a young teenager with short pristine white hair and teal/turquoise eyes. The youth smiled when he saw that he was awake.

?: "Ah, good! You're alive! I was beginning to worry. No sense in guarding a dead guy, right?"

Levi exhaled and barely said the word "what" to him. The youth then turned and shouted at someone in the distance.

?: "Hey! He's awake!"

Levi tried to sit up but the youth insisted that he take it slow.

?: "Take it easy. You're pretty beat up. Lucky for you we were in the neighborhood, or those T-Rex's would have had you for lunch!"

Levi sat back a little more while looking at the youth sitting next to him. He was wearing layers of black and white clothing that looked very loose on him. A green sash tied a long sword to his back. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. Levi gasped when he looked up! It was that sailed creature! He was terrified but the youth seemed none the wiser until he gazed up. But instead of panicking, the youth actually SCOLDED the beast!

?: "OI! I thought I said to change back before you stick your NOSE IN HIS FACE!"

The beast actually snorted in realization and stepped back just out of sight. The youth looked back down at Levi with an apologetic grin and chuckle.

?: "Sorry 'bout that. Vegeta tends to forget that his Spinosaurus Form can be terrifying to strangers."

Levi: "W-Who?..."

The youth pointed forward and Levi watched as the sailed beast was engulfed by a strange blue light! And just like that, a man stood in the very spot the creature once did! He started walking up to them in a casual manner. But that wasn't the strangest thing! The man was big and had huge muscles! Black hair stood straight up like fire with a profound widow's peek. Strangest of all he walked on all fours and had a tail swinging back and forth! The man, dwarfing the youth he stopped next to in size, just stared at Levi. The youth then just bashed him over the head!

Vegeta: "OW! What was that for?!"

?: "I just felt like hitting you, that's why!"

The youth sighed and then turned back to Levi.

?: "So... Can you tell us who you are and where you're from?"

Levi, however, couldn't speak. All he could do was faint. After what he just saw, can you really blame him for doing so? The youth, named Toushiro, just snapped at his companion.

Toushiro: "And THAT is why you turn back BEFORE they wake up, idiot!"

Vegeta: "Sorry, jeez! I forgot."

Sometime later, Levi awoke again. This time he found himself staring down at the ground. He was on the back of something. He looked up and met the face of that same guy again! Levi gasped loudly in fright, alerting Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Oh! He's awake!... Again..."

The youth glanced at his companion with a rather angry look. The man just groaned and stopped. Levi watched frozen with fear while the youth walked up to him.

Toushiro: "Don't worry, we're friendly!..."

The youth than glanced at his companion again with a miffed expression.

Toushiro: "Right, Vegeta!..."

Vegeta: "Oh sure! Unless he pisses me off."

Right at that comment, the youth whacked the guy on the head with a stick!

Vegeta: "OW! Son of a bitch!..."

Toushiro: "I'm serious, Vegeta! You know better!"

The youth then turned back to Levi.

Toushiro: "Again, please forgive my second lieutenant. He means well, he just doesn't know how to convey it sometimes. Once you get to know him he's actually quite nice."

Vegeta: "And what does that make you?-"

Toushiro: "-Still holding the stick!-"

Vegeta: "-Going quiet!"

Toushiro: "Thank you... Now..."

The man named Vegeta started walking again with Levi laying on his back. The youth just walked beside them while trying to talk to the soldier.

Toushiro: "Before I get any further off track, my name's Toushiro Hitsugaya and you've already met my friend, Vegeta, here. Can you tell me yours?"

Levi hesitated for a moment, trying to wrap his head around everything.

Levi: "... Levi..."

Toushiro: "Levi, huh? Well, Levi, as I said earlier, you're a lucky man. If we hadn't been close by, you would've been dino chow by now!"

Vegeta: "Way to make him feel better, Toushiro!"

Bam! Toushiro hit Vegeta with the stick again.

Toushiro: "Just keep walking!... Honestly."

Levi just stared at the sight. He suddenly was aware that he didn't have his gear on!

Toushiro: "If you're looking for that stuff you had on, I've got it stored away. I had to get it off you to lay you down properly so I could tend to your wounds."

Levi felt his ribs and discovered he was already bandaged up. All of his wounds had been taken care of except for the internal ones.

Toushiro: "So where are you from, Levi?"

Levi: "H-Huh?"

Toushiro: "I've never seen gear like that before, nor your outfit. You, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Nope."

Toushiro: "You're obviously not from around here. Can you tell us where you're from?"

Levi glanced away. What could he say? How could he explain what happened to them? He didn't even know what exactly DID happen to him! How would they believe him?

Levi: "... It's... I don't think you'd believe me..."

Vegeta: "Mmmm, try us!"

Levi looked up and saw Vegeta smirking at him! The soldier turned to Toushiro next.

Toushiro: "No, seriously. Try us. We'll believe you."

Levi: "Uh... Are you sure?"

Toushiro: "Given what we are, oh hell yes!"

Levi: "W-What are you?"

Vegeta: "You wanna tell him, or should I?"

Toushiro: "I will. (Points to Vegeta) He's an alien from space called a saiyan (Points to himself) and I'm technically dead!..."

Levi just stared at the youth before going limp and fainting yet again.

Toushiro: "Ah jeez..."

Vegeta: "Now who's fault is it THIS time?"

Toushiro: "Let's just... Get him to Unohana, alright?!"

Vegeta: "Yes sir."

With their guest in tow, Toushiro and Vegeta headed for home to get him medical help. The next day Levi awoke again. This time there wasn't a white haired youth standing over him or the moving ground first coming into focus. Just a simple wooden ceiling. When he sat up, he found himself in a bed. It looked like home. Was that it? Had it all just been a bad dream? It seemed so real though. The tenderness he felt as he slowly got out of bed was definitely real. The door suddenly opened and there stood a woman he had never seen before. She was wearing the same outfit that Toushiro did.

?: "Ah. Good to see you're awake. Are you feeling better?"

Levi touched the side that was previously in pain before he woke up. It was tender, but there wasn't any real pain.

Levi: "... Y-Yeah... Thanks."

?: "My pleasure. Levi is your name, right? If you need anything, just ask me. My name is Retsu Unohana, I'm the captain of Squad 4."

The woman departed and left Levi alone. He sat there and watched a number of other people walk by, all wearing nurse outfits.

Levi: "Retsu Unohana? Captain of Squad 4? What is she talking about?"

Levi got up and slowly made his way to the door. He wondered outside in the hall until a group of men appeared, all wearing black outfits too.

?: "Hey! Get in our way again, punk and I'll teach you a lesson!"

Levi: (Slightly annoyed) "What'd you say?..."

?: "You heard me, you little pip-squeak!"

Levi scowled. But before he could do anything, that same woman reappeared.

Unohana: "Excuse me, but while you are in my squad I would appreciate it if you kept your voices down..."

The way she looked at them all sent shivers down each and every one of their spines, even Levi's. The three bruisers all just made a run for it as Levi watched.

Unohana: "Silly me, I almost forgot. Levi, would you come with me please?"

He really didn't want to. But after that stare, how could he say no?!

Levi: "Uh... S-Sure."

Reluctantly, Levi followed the woman outside and to a giant building. They walked through these giant doors and stepped into a huge assembly hall. Inside stood 7 other people wearing the same outfit Unohana did with one old man with a long white beard sitting at the far end wearing the same outfit and holding a long cane. Unohana went over and stood in one row with the others.

Unohana: "This is him, sir."

Old Man: "Excellent. Please, Levi, come in while we wait for the others."

Levi stepped forth hesitantly while the doors closed behind him. He felt uneasy. Everyone was staring at him. He looked over the crowd. On the left there were 4 people. The first was a short woman with short black hair and a nasty stare. Next to her was the one called Unohana. Next to Unohana was a man with long black hair, light blue scarf and cold eyes. Next to him was a slightly taller man wearing a straw hat with a colorful jacket on. On the right were 4 others, the first two not even human. The first was a large yellow feline with black hair and silver points. Next to her was a giant dog looking person. Next to him was a giant man with a weird hairdo, a scar down his face and an eye patch. And finally there was an average man with a friendly face and long white hair. Levi wanted to know what in the world was going on.

Levi: "W-What's going on?"

Old Man: "Just be patient. Everything will be explained shortly."

Scarfed Man: "Assuming they ever get here."

Yellow Feline: "Be patient, Byakuya. They'll be here shortly... I can sense them coming... And something tells me Kurotsuchi has a hand in their tardiness so be ready for an explosion everyone."

Levi: "A what?-"

Suddenly the doors burst open! Levi turned around and saw another man stumbling back with a yell! This man, face and skin painted black and white, fell to the floor just as a familiar four legged man leaped up and landed right on top of him with a loud nasty snarl! It was the one called Vegeta! Vegeta stood over the man, growling and snarling in anger and hatred. The man was quite intent on trying to apologize for whatever it was that made him angry.

Painted Man: "Ah! Wait! Vegeta! I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry!"

Vegeta: "Too late, freak!"

Yellow Feline: "Wahoohoohoo! Kurotsuchi must've REALLY pushed it this time!"

Short Woman: "Hmph! Serves him right!"

Suddenly another person appeared. It was Toushiro!

Painted Man: "Captain Hitsugaya! Get him off of me!"

Toushiro: "Hey, YOU'RE the one who wouldn't keep his hands off!"

Vegeta growled at the man they called Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi: "It's called scientific discovery!"

Vegeta suddenly roared right in Kurotsuchi's face, teeth gleaming at him!

Toushiro: "Yeah well you're pretty damn close to scientifically discovering how a saiyans digestive track works."

Kurotsuchi: "... You wouldn't really eat me, would you?"

Vegeta shoved his face down against Kurotsuchi's with a toothy evil grin.

Vegeta: "I've had worse."

The old man decided it was enough.

Old Man: "Ahem! Captain Hitsugaya... I do believe that we have company."

Toushiro looked up and finally noticed Levi.

Toushiro: "Oh hey! Levi! Glad to see you on your feet! Feeling better?"

Levi: "Uh... Yes. Thank you."

Toushiro: "Boy and I thought you were beat up on the outside! Took Captain Unohana all night to heal your internal injuries."

Levi looked up at Unohana.

Levi: "... Thank you..."

Unohana just gently nodded and smiled. The sound of Vegeta growling regained their attentions. The one called Kurotsuchi was struggling to get away from Vegeta.

Levi: "Shouldn't you do something?"

Toushiro: "Why?!"

White Haired Man: "Captain Hitsugaya-"

Toushiro: "He's an ASS! You don't even wanna KNOW what he did to piss him off this time!"

Yellow Feline: "I can only guess."

Old Man: "Hitsugaya..."

Toushiro: "Ugh! Fine! Let him go, Vegeta."

Vegeta let Kurotsuchi go but glared at him none the less. So much was happening all at once that Levi felt weak again.

Straw Hat Man: "Uh oh... He doesn't look so good now."

Dog Man: "Too much for one day, I guess."

White Haired Man: "Not surprising. Waking up surrounded by strange people can be hard."

Yellow Feline: "And they don't come much stranger than us."

Old Man: "Captain Hitsugaya. I'm going to put you and Vegeta in charge of our guest since you were the ones who found him. Please ensure that he gets more rest."

Toushiro: "Will do! Come on, Levi. Let's get you somewhere quiet."

When he didn't budge, the four legged man nudged Levi forward. Levi looked up and saw Toushiro friendly waving at him to follow. More of just wanting to get away from all these people, he followed the youth with Vegeta behind them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Reapers**

Captain Levi, humanity's greatest soldier, has found himself in a very strange new world. There were no walls, no Titans. And yet everyone carried swords with them regardless. They all wore strange black lose clothes while some like Toushiro wore these white jackets on top. The only one who didn't fit in was the four legged man walking behind them. Everything was so new and different that Levi was having a hard time coping with it all. After following Toushiro for some time, they finally seemingly arrived to their destination.

Toushiro: "Here we are. My office. Have a seat and I'll get you something to drink. Any requests?"

Levi: "Uh, tea if you have any."

Toushiro: "Sure. As long it ain't alcohol!"

Toushiro opened the door and just stood there.

Toushiro: "Speaking of which..."

Levi looked up and there on the couch was a woman with a huge chest and red-blonde hair sprawled out over the sofa with more than a few small empty bottles laying around. She was deep in slumber and snoring pretty loud. Levi turned to Toushiro and watched the youth getting angrier by the second. Vegeta then gave him some words of advise.

Vegeta: "Cover your ears, cuz it's gonna get LOUD."

No sooner had he said that, a vein popped out on Toushiro's forehead as he screamed so loud that the whole world probably heard him!

Toushiro: "RANGIKUUUUU!"

The woman who's name was obviously Rangiku suddenly woke up with a scream! She fell to the floor and looked up.

Rangiku: "Uh, oh, captain! I, uh... I was just-!"

Rangiku noticed the strange man standing behind Toushiro.

Rangiku: "Oh! And who is this lovely looking guy, captain?! What's your name?! How old are you?! Are you single?!-"

Levi was getting overwhelmed by this woman's questions. He was even more uncomfortable by how close she was getting to him... Like literally almost hugging him with her giant chest.

Toushiro: "Rangiku..."

Rangiku: "Eh, yes captain?"

Toushiro: "CLEAN THIS MESS UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

The busty woman quickly picked up the empty bottles and ran out in one hell of a hurry! Silence echoed around them as the youth walked over to a desk.

Vegeta: "Never gets old. That has to be a record for you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "A record of what?"

Vegeta: "How loud you can scream without throwing up your lungs."

Toushiro: "Urgh... Just once I'd like to come back and see her actually doing her work instead of drinking all the time! Oh, uh, go ahead and sit down, Levi. Vegeta, can you go get us some tea please?"

Vegeta: "Since you asked nicely, sure."

Toushiro watched Vegeta walk out while rolling his eyes.

Toushiro: "... Sometimes I really hate his egotistical side."

The youth noticed Levi still standing.

Toushiro: "Please have a seat wherever you like, Levi."

As Levi took a seat on the other sofa, Toushiro continued to talk while searching for something.

Toushiro: "Sorry about my outburst there. Rangiku can be so lazy sometimes that drives me mad!- Now where did I put those?..."

Levi: "Is she your sister or something?"

Toushiro: "Oh god no! She's my first lieutenant."

Levi: "Your lieutenant? What are you?"

Toushiro: "I'm the Captain of Squad 10. Rangiku and Vegeta are my lieutenants. In fact I'm the ONLY captain in the Seireitei with two lieutenants."

Levi: "Wait?... You're a captain?! But you're so..."

Toushiro: "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm so young. For the record you don't look very old either."

Levi: "I'm a lot older than I look."

Toushiro: "Not impossible. How old does Vegeta look to you?"

Levi: "Uh... 25. Why?"

Toushiro: "He's actually 51."

Levi shook his head in surprise.

Toushiro: "And, yeah, I look like a kid or a young teenager, but I've been a Soul Reaper for at least 40 years."

Levi shook his head again! He was THAT old?! Finally Toushiro found what he was looking for.

Toushiro: "A-ha! There they are!"

The youth pulled out a box of something and headed over to the sofa. He put the box on the table between them and opened it before taking a seat on the opposite side. The box contained some crackers and rise balls.

Toushiro: "Please, eat! You've got to be starving by now."

Levi looked at Toushiro before looking at the food in front of him. He was indeed hungry. It has been some time since he last ate. Levi picked up a rice ball and took a bite. While he ate, he and Toushiro just talked.

Toushiro: "So... You're probably wondering where the hell you are right now and who the fuck we are, right?"

Levi: "Pretty much, yeah."

Toushiro: "Well considering your current state and how you easily got overwhelmed back there, it'd probably be best if I just explained it to you bit by bit. That alright?"

Levi: "Yeah. I don't know why but I'm still feeling exhausted."

Toushiro: "And you're probably gonna be tired for a few days. Considering the situation you were in when Vegeta rescued you, you have every right to be tired. Not to mention whatever you were doing beforehand too."

There was a brief pause while Levi finished one rise ball and started another. He was really hungry.

Toushiro: "You are in a place called the Soul Society, a world full of the souls of the departed. This half of the Soul Society is called the Seireitei, the home of the Soul Reapers, which is what I am. There are 13 squads here which are collectively called the 13 Court Guard Squads. Those people you saw back there are the captains of these squads, although we are currently missing two and looking for replacements. The old man you saw is our Head-Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He commands the other captains like myself. As Soul Reapers, our job is to protect the balance of life and death, helping the souls of the departed travel over and stop evil souls called Hollows from devouring the innocent. And every now and again we have to deal with Vegeta's older brother's sadistic homicidal rampages! Those are always fun..."

It suddenly dawned on him.

Levi: "W-Wait! Are you telling me that I'm-"

Toushiro: "Relax! You're not dead! Nowadays it's very common for living people to visit and/or even live with us! Perfect example of this is Vegeta!... And speaking of the prince..."

The door opened and there came in Vegeta with a tray of drinks for them.

Toushiro: "About time!"

Vegeta: "Sorry, I asked them to make a new batch! The first one didn't smell all too fresh."

Toushiro: "Good call."

Vegeta walked over and handed Levi a cup before filling it with tea.

Vegeta: "There ya go."

Levi: "Thanks."

Vegeta: "Ah, Toushiro! I see you dug out your personal stash!"

Toushiro: "I figured he was hungry! God knows when he last ate. I could hear his stomach growling while walking over here, so take as many as you want Levi. I'll bring you a real meal a little later."

Vegeta: "You sure that wasn't mine? Cuz I'm pretty hungry myself."

Toushiro: "You're ALWAYS hungry, Vegeta! You and every other saiyan I've ever met! It's like your race has literal bottomless pits for stomachs!"

Vegeta was just laughing hysterically.

Vegeta: "Ah, I'll give you that! Haaa..."

The muscular man sat down on the other end of the sofa Levi was sitting on. The soldier didn't pay too much attention though. He was more concerned about filling his empty stomach... and figuring out how to get home.

Toushiro: "Anyway... Tell us about you, Levi. Like where you came from and what you do."

Levi looked up for a moment. He had forgotten that he still hasn't explained to them how he got here in the first place. He still didn't understand it himself. But maybe they would. And maybe... Just maybe... They could get him home as well.

Levi: "Well... I don't really understand it all... And it's kinda hard hard to explain without starting from the beginning..."

Vegeta: "So start there."

Toushiro: "We got all day."

Levi paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. And then...

Levi: "Alright..."

And so Levi explained it all as best he could to Toushiro and Vegeta. He was surprised at how easily they took it, not asking to many questions and just letting him explain.

Levi: "That's pretty much it. Next thing I knew I was getting chased by those three beasts you called T-Rex's and getting my butt saved by a guy who can, uh... That WAS you, right Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Yep."

Levi: "Good lord..."

Toushiro: "So you fell through a swirling circle of light? Sounds like a vortex portal."

Vegeta: "Yeah, although one just randomly appearing is odd."

Toushiro: "What isn't odd nowadays?"

Vegeta: "So true."

Levi: "You guys aren't at all fazed by this?"

Toushiro: "Not really. As I said we are our own definition of strange. In fact in terms of weird or strange things we've heard and/or done, what you just told us doesn't even crack our top 10."

Levi: "It doesn't?"

Vegeta: "The portal and entering another world, no. The 'Titans' yes."

Toushiro: "Personally I'd love to see one face you down, Vegeta. From what Levi described, you'd be able to lay into them all day long."

Vegeta: "Kenpachi would have LOADS of fun."

Toushiro: "And Kurotsuchi would be off your ass for months if not years."

Vegeta: "Ohhhhh... That's a wet dream for me."

Toushiro just spat into his cup and started laughing hysterically! Levi also smirked a little, although it was hidden behind his cup and hand.

Toushiro: "That was so wrong but so funny at the same time! HA-HA-HA!"

Vegeta: "Well it's true!"

Toushiro: "Dude don't say things like that, you've got a wife!"

Vegeta: "Yeah but she's not here."

Toushiro: "Then go see her, you perverted space monkey!"

Vegeta: "What'd you just call me?..."

Toushiro: "Uncle! I'm sayin' 'uncle'!"

Levi just watched the show in front of him while he ate. At least the big guy wasn't pouncing on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**We'll Get You Home**

That night Levi slept on the couch in Toushiro's office. He just stared up at the ceiling as he remembered the rest of the events that had occurred today with this strange cast of colorful characters.

**~Flashback~**

Toushiro: "Sorry. Hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa here tonight, Levi. We're prepping a room for you, but Unohana wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon."

Levi: "Were you already expecting me to get handed over to you?"

Toushiro: "Kind of. The thing is, I actually asked Yamamoto for me to be put in charge of you. Seeing as how we found you, it's only right that Vegeta and I help."

Vegeta: "That and you didn't want to hear later on if Kurotsuchi got his hands on him."

Toushiro: "Yeah, seriously. If that one gets his hands on you, you're not coming back alive."

Levi gulped.

Levi: "... And, uh... Which one is this Kurotsuchi guy again?"

Toushiro: "He's that guy Vegeta had pinned down during your first introduction to the other captains. The one with the painted face."

Vegeta: "Freak-ass scientist. Captain of Squad 12 and head of the Department of Research and Development."

Toushiro: "Bugs Vegeta to no end. Miracle he's still alive considering how many times he's pissed off the saiyan prince here! Just stay away from him and you'll be fine."

Toushiro glanced out the window. It was getting dark.

Toushiro: "It's getting late. I'll go get you a good hot meal, Levi. Vegeta, go get him some pillows and a good blanket or two. It's gonna be a cold night."

Vegeta: "Sure."

Levi: "Thank you for your hospitality, Toushiro."

While at the doorway, Toushiro turned around and smiled at him.

Toushiro: "My pleasure, Levi. And don't worry... We'll find a way to get you home... I promise."

**~End Flashback~**

He sighed. He can only hope. Levi sat up, blew out the candle on the table and laid down for the night. The next morning, Toushiro and Vegeta walked in at 9am to find their guest still fast asleep.

Vegeta: "He still asleep?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. Poor guy's exhausted."

Vegeta: "Can you blame him? After everything he's been through, before and after he came into our world. He's gonna be pretty tired. Let's just leave him be, Toushiro. Rest is what he needs most right now. He'll wake up when he's hungry."

Toushiro: "Sounds like you in the mornings."

Vegeta: "Quiet!"

Vegeta's hunch was right as it was indeed his stomach that eventually woke Levi. Groggily the soldier sat up and yawned. He was still feeling a little tender, but he felt much better compared to yesterday. He looked around to see if Toushiro or Vegeta were around but couldn't find them. He suddenly heard some noise outside. Getting to his feet, the soldier walked over and opened the door that the noise was coming from behind of. He found himself outside and in the light of day. Just beyond the walkway stood Vegeta and Toushiro doing something odd. It looked like they were physically fighting. This struck Levi as odd. Yesterday they gave him the impression that they were very close friends. So why were they fighting?

Vegeta: "Tired yet?!"

Toushiro: "Hell no!"

The youth quickly threw a kick at the taller man which he just jumped back and did a summersault to dodge! This was impressive! Normally a guy of that size couldn't move so agile, at least in his world they couldn't.

Toushiro: "What's wrong, Vegeta?! Couldn't block that one?!"

Vegeta stood up and pointed. Toushiro glanced over and saw Levi.

Toushiro: "Oh, Levi! Good morning! Hope you had a good night sleep."

Levi: "I did. Thanks. What are you doing?"

Toushiro: "Training."

Vegeta: "Toushiro here is good with a sword and his powers. But when it comes to using physical strength, he sucks."

Toushiro: "HEY!"

Vegeta: "Relax, captain. You're better than when I first met ya. And infinitely better than Hercule."

Toushiro: "Everyone's better than Hercule."

Vegeta: "My point."

Levi stared at Toushiro and Vegeta for a little while before rubbing his stomach.

Toushiro: "I bet you're hungry, Levi. I'll be right back."

The youth headed off somewhere while Vegeta stood next to Levi. After a few minutes, the soldier sat down at the edge of the walkway while the saiyan, they keep calling him, leaned against a support beam next to him.

Vegeta: "So... How are you handling things so far?"

Levi: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "Getting thrown from everything you know and landing in a strange new world full of even stranger people... A lot to take in, isn't it?"

Levi: "Y-Yeah... Truth is... It's kinda overwhelming..."

Vegeta: "Hmph... Yeah... It is, isn't it. I remember when I first came here myself."

Levi glanced back up at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "No one liked me. I came at a time when they were wary of strangers. I was hurt and they thought I was a threat. But Toushiro's the only one who sought me out to find out who I really was. Bit by bit I learned about this world and eventually it all became second nature to me."

Toushiro: "Ain't that the truth."

Levi and Vegeta both glanced right and saw Toushiro walking up with a tray of food for Levi.

Toushiro: "Believe it or not, Levi, Vegeta was once in the exact same situation you're in right now. Here ya go."

Toushiro handed the soldier the tray.

Levi: "Thanks. (Turning to Vegeta) You really were?"

Vegeta: "Oh yeah!"

Toushiro: "We took our time and he eventually got used to it in no time. That's one of the other reasons I asked Yamamoto to have you put in our care."

While eating, Levi glanced back up at Vegeta who smirked at him.

Toushiro: "We understand your situation better than anyone else here."

Hearing that made Levi feel a little more at ease. At least someone knew what he was going through. And at least now he could fill his stomach properly.

Vegeta: "Hey, Toushiro. Did you get in touch with Bulma yet?"

Toushiro: "That was one of the first things I did this morning. She and Gin should be here pretty soon."

Levi: "Who?"

Vegeta: "Two other people we know. We've got a lot of friends in the living world, but we'll introduce you to them gradually. Don't want your head exploding."

Toushiro: "Nice image... Really... Especially while he's eating."

Vegeta: "Sorry."

Toushiro: "Gin Ichimaru was once the Captain of Squad 3, one of the two squads currently without a captain."

Levi: "But if he was once the captain, why isn't he still now?"

Toushiro: "Er... Well, that's kinda..."

Vegeta: "Complicated..."

Toushiro: "Yeah... Basically we had three captains that betrayed us and left to try and destroy everything. Gin was one of those captains."

Vegeta: "But it turns out that he only did it to stay on the leader's good side so that he could kill him himself when he had the chance. But even that wasn't good enough for some."

Levi: "What happened to this leader?"

Toushiro: "Er... The 'nicest' picture I can paint for you right now is that Vegeta got his teeth around him first."

Levi thought back to Vegeta's battle against those three T-Rex's. That was more than enough for him.

Toushiro: "Anyway, Vegeta asked for Gin's fate to be left up to him. If he proved himself, he'd get a second chance. And he did."

Vegeta: "But Gin had to convince himself as well, so he declined the offer to return to his old position for the time being and he now stays with my wife and son. He's become quite skilled at mechanical engineering."

Levi: "Why is he coming?"

Toushiro: "That gear you had when we first found you got damaged during your flee from the Rex's and such."

Levi: "How damaged?!"

Vegeta: "Not damaged enough to NOT work, but enough to put you at RISK. Gin'll be able to fix it, I'm sure."

Toushiro: "Bulma is Vegeta's wife and a world renowned scientist. In fact she's the best. If anyone can get you home, it'll be her."

Vegeta: "And speak of the blue hair and fox-face devils!"

Levi looked forward and saw a woman with blue hair and a man with silver hair, and a really strange smile, walking towards them. Vegeta got up and walked over to the woman which he hugged upon greeting. This had to be Bulma and the other had to be Gin.

Bulma: "Hi, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Hey, good to see you."

The fox-faced man walked over to Toushiro.

Gin: "Yo! What's new?"

Toushiro: "Nothin' you don't already know."

Gin noticed Levi.

Gin: "This him?"

Toushiro: "Yep."

Gin: "Good to meet you, Levi. My name's Gin Ichimaru."

The two shook hands while Bulma came up.

Bulma: "And I'm Bulma Briefs. Nice to meet you, Levi."

Levi: "Thank you... Nice to meet you too."

Bulma: "Toushiro told us everything. How you come from an alternate world where you fight these giant humanoid beings you call Titans... Is this true?"

Levi: "Yeah... I'm afraid so..."

Gin: "Oh, man, that's rough..."

Bulma: "Well as I'm sure Toushiro and Vegeta have already stated, we'll find a way to get you home, Levi. You have my word. In the meantime, we'll take good care of you. Get your wounds treated, get you back into shape- maybe even better, and repair your gear."

Gin: "Speaking of which, where is that?"

Toushiro: "I've got it. Just a sec."

Toushiro started fishing around for something in his robes. Levi watched, wondering where his gear was. The Soul Reaper pulled out a strange little devise that looked like a large pill with a button.

Gin: "Ah, you put it in a capsule, huh?"

Toushiro: "Duh..."

Toushiro took the thing called a capsule and pushed the button on top. He then threw it to the side and it suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke! When the smoke cleared, there sat a metal container. Toushiro opened it and pulled out his ODM Gear!

Levi: "Hey! That's my ODM gear!"

Toushiro: "I told you I had it stored away."

Gin: "ODM?"

Levi: "Omni-directional Mobility Gear, also sometimes called Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. It was developed to help us fight the Titans in a 3D space."

Gin picked up the gear from Toushiro and laid it down next to Levi.

Gin: "Can you describe to me how it all works? It'll help me with the repairs."

Levi looked down at his gear. He could see that they weren't lying. His gear was pretty beat up after his arrival and his escape from the dinosaurs. But it wasn't something that you could understand by explanation alone. He then remembered Vegeta saying something.

Levi: "Vegeta. How badly did you say it was damaged?"

Vegeta: "You can still use it, but you'd be pushing it."

Levi: "Well, so long as I can at least use it once here."

Toushiro: "What are you planning to do, Levi?"

Levi: "I'm gonna show you how it works."

But then he caught himself. He suddenly remembered one important thing.

Levi: "Oh wait... I forgot... I ran out of fuel while escaping those T-Rexs."

Bulma: "Need fuel? I've got some!"

Levi: "You do?"

Bulma: "Oh yeah! I never leave home without a good stock of supplies and equipment!"

Vegeta: "Tells ya something right there."

Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face!

Vegeta: "Ow!"

The blue haired woman then pulled out a small tin box full of more capsules. She looked them over until she found the right one. Inside that capsule was a gas container. Once his gear was fueled up, Levi demonstrated how it worked while explaining by zipping from tree to building and so on. While he watched, Toushiro was intrigued. Levi was quite a skilled guy. The young captain glanced over at Vegeta who had the same intrigued face he did. But then, Levi lost power to his gear! It didn't make sense as he should have plenty of fuel! He began to fall when out of nowhere, Vegeta caught him in mid-air! Levi looked down to see just how high up they were! Back on the ground, everyone ran over to Levi.

Toushiro: "Levi!"

Bulma: "Are you alright?!"

Levi: "Yeah!... I'm fine. Thanks, Vegeta."

Bulma: "What happened?"

Levi: "I don't know... I should still have plenty of fuel left..."

Gin took a closer look. He quickly found the problem.

Gin: "Ah. Here's your problem."

Gin showed them all that one fuel can had a leak and the other's valve to feed the system was busted. The soldier had to relent. His gear was pretty badly damaged.

Levi: "I guess it does need repairs."

Gin: "Not a problem. I can fix this. Thanks for showing me how everything works. It REALLY helps. I promise I won't change any of the functions and operation systems."

Toushiro suddenly walked up and pulled out the last blade Levi had in his storage.

Toushiro: "Can you make a few more of these too? Don't want him going back with just the one blade, or he'll be screwed ten times over!"

Gin: "Good point!"

After further talk, Bulma and Gin headed back home with Gin taking the ODM Gear with him. He assured Levi that he'll take care of everything. As evening came, it was a welcomed relief. A full day of getting to know the people helping you can be tiring. Levi sat on the sofa he had called his bed the night before. He was worn out. While using his 3DMG, he discovered that his wounds haven't completely healed just yet. But he was more intrigued by what Vegeta did when he ran out of fuel. He was at least 11 meters off the ground when he ran out. Vegeta had literally jumped 11 meters off the ground to catch him! Said saiyan came in with Toushiro and dinner for them all. Another thing he noticed about Vegeta was his appetite. The saiyan was wolfing down plate after plate of food!

Toushiro: "For god's sake, Vegeta! You're a prince! Could you be a little more civil in the way you eat?!"

After a huge gulp of food, Vegeta slowed down and tried to be more civil in manners.

Levi: "You weren't kidding when you said he had a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Toushiro: "All saiyans are like that. Since they evolved as purely a warrior race, their metabolisms are monstrous. If you think his manners are bad, you should see Goku."

Levi: "You said he's a prince?"

Toushiro: "That's right! Vegeta's the Prince of the Saiyans! Can be a blessing, can be a pain."

Vegeta just snorted and continued eating.

Toushiro: "I have to say, Levi. I was impressed at how you moved with that gear! Really impressed."

Levi: "Takes a lot of skill to master it."

Toushiro: "I'll bet. ... ... I wonder..."

Levi glanced over at Toushiro while holding a bowl up to drink the rest of the soup he had at the moment. The way the youth was looking at him made him feel uneasy.

Toushiro: "I wonder if you could actually do it..."

Levi: "Do what?"

Toushiro: "Uh... Why don't I get back to you on that? For now you should just concentrate on recovering..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Close Call**

The next few days were full of new things for Levi. Some of the other captains started coming over to see him, now that he was more settled in. The first was the big dog man.

Komamura: "Hello. My name is Sajin Komamura, I am the Captain of Squad 7."

Levi: "Hi."

Next was the white haired man and the straw hat guy. The white haired man's name was-

Ukitake: "I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13."

And the hat guy was-

Kyoraku: "I'm the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku. Pleasure to meet you in better circumstances!"

Levi: "Likewise."

The next captain, unfortunately, to visit him was one he already knew.

Levi: "Let me guess... Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12 and head of the Department of Research and Development?"

Kurotsuchi: "Ah, good! So you know me! How about I get better acquainted with you then?!"

Vegeta: "You're pushing it..."

That was a warning. But Levi had his own way of introducing himself to people like Kurotsuchi.

Levi: "Alright. How's this?"

Right in front of Toushiro and Vegeta, Levi kicked Kurotsuchi so hard that it actually sent the scientist stumbling back! Needless to say the two was shocked yet impressed, although they were both laughing.

Vegeta: "OH! Nice one!"

Toushiro: "That's what you get, Kurotsuchi! HA!"

Levi watched as he clenched his fingers into a fist repeatedly. His strength was returning. That meant that he was recovering. But later that same day Vegeta warned him that, after word of what he did to Kurotsuchi gets around, he might be getting a visit from a battle hungry maniac named Zaraki.

Vegeta: "He loves to fight, and although I like fighting too, once with him is more than enough! If he comes tomorrow, and I'm almost certain he will, just come and find me. I can beat him into the ground while half asleep."

Toushiro: "You DID beat him into the ground while half asleep."

Just as predicted, Levi, who was out for a little walk, found himself standing before that huge guy with the eyepatch. He had a grin from ear to ear and a look in his eye that was unsettling. This had to be-

Zaraki: "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11. And I heard you kicked that research nut case into next week!..."

Riding on the giant man's shoulder was a little pink haired girl named Yachiru Kusajishi, Zaraki's lieutenant.

Yachiru: "Kenny wants to see how good you are!"

Levi TRIED to politely decline and back away.

Levi: "Thanks but no thanks... I'm really not in the mood to-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Levi saw a flash of light shooting down next to him! It had actually been a sword moving very fast! Zaraki had his sword drawn and was itchin' for a fight!

Zaraki: "Good reflexes... This is gonna be fun!"

Zaraki was about to swing his sword again when the yellow feline suddenly appeared! The feline, who's species are called Saborons, bared her long fangs at the other captain with a growl! Levi looked up and saw her holding the sword's jagged blade with huge sharp claws!

Saboron: "Just what the fuck do ya think you're doing, Kenpachi?!..."

Zaraki: "Ah, come on! You heard, right? He kicked that scientist into the wall yesterday! I just wanna test his skills?!"

The Saboron held out her other paw and extended her claws.

Saboron: "Come to think of it... You haven't tested mine yet, have you?..."

Zaraki: "Why would I?! You and Vegeta grew up together! So you both fight the same!"

Saboron: "Not exactly... He fights to just stop the attacker unless otherwise... When I fight... It's ALWAYS to KILL!..."

The crazy swordsman trembled at the sound of her voice. She was dead serious! Firmly intimidated, Zaraki left, leaving Levi with the scary feline captain. When she turned to him, however, she was friendly and kind.

Saboron: "Sorry about that. Kenpachi can get carried away at the prospect of a good fight. You're Levi, right?"

Levi: "Uh, yeah... Thanks for saving me."

Saboron: "You don't have to thank me. Why don't I escort you back to Squad 10? This place can be a bit of a maze."

Levi: "I would appreciate that, thank you."

As he walked alongside the Saboron, he couldn't help but think about what Zaraki had said.

Levi: "So um... That Zaraki guy said that you and Vegeta grew up together... Is that true?"

Saboron: "It is. Both of our races evolved beside one another. In fact, he and I were born at the very same time. He's the prince of his race and I'm the princess of mine. We were assigned at birth to be each other's companions."

Levi: "Yeah, Vegeta told me about his past not too long ago. Were you there for it all?"

Saboron: "Most of it yeah. It was hard. The only ones we could really and truly trust and depend on were each other. You could say that we're sorta like brother and sister."

The Saboron caught herself.

Saboron: "Oh! Where are my manners?! I'm Val, Captain of Squad 5."

They finally arrived back at Squad 10, much to Levi's relief.

Val: "Here ya are."

Levi: "Thanks. It was nice meeting you, Val."

Val: "Feel free to stop by and see me anytime you want, Levi."

The soldier watched as the feline left. This world was so strange. He was a complete stranger to them. And yet they were treating him as if they've known him all along. He was suddenly aware of someone chuckling and found Vegeta standing there.

Vegeta: "Ho-ho... The look on your face and the fact that Val escorted you back says only one thing... You had a close encounter with Zaraki!... Am I right?"

Levi: "Too close."

Vegeta: "Oh good grief... I warned you."

Levi: "Your friend there was nice. She stopped Zaraki with just her claws."

Vegeta: "Oh yeah, Val's a nice person. But just a word of warning... She's got a volatile temper that makes me look like a saint sometimes!"

And in a flash, Val threw a stick right into Vegeta's face which nocked him down in a heart beat!

Val: "And don't you forget it, Vegeta!"

The Saboron walked off and Toushiro walked outside to see what all the commotion was. He found Vegeta out cold on the ground.

Toushiro: "Man, this just ain't your week, Vegeta... Oh hey, Levi! I just got a call from Gin. He said that your gear should be fixed by the end of the month."

Levi: "Huh... That was pretty fast. Our engineers aren't even that good."

Toushiro: "Technology's kinda Bulma's thing so he has plenty of stuff to use."

By the end of the week, Levi was been introduced to nearly all of the remaining captains. The man with the blue scarf was known as Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 and the small lean woman with short hair was the Captain of Squad 2 and leader of the Stealth Force, Soifon. In time he also came to meet the lieutenants and some of the more significant seated officers. The following day had Vegeta and Toushiro's friends from the living world coming by to see him. Levi found Vegeta's friends particularly interesting. A small number were aliens and hybrids. But most of them were humans like him with supernatural powers. It was amazing to think that he was in a world where there are more than a few people capable of lifting Titans up over their heads completely! And the other amazing part about this was they were all willing to help him! The next day Squad 10 was given a mission that ended up being unintentionally two weeks long, during which Toushiro was missing. The night after the youth's return, Levi sat in Toushiro's office while the young captain did some paperwork after being gone for those two weeks, relieved that he was back now. The soldier knew, now, why Toushiro sometimes had to work late. His first lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, often forced HER work onto him. Levi felt sorry for the youth.

Toushiro: "If you're feeling sorry for me because of Rangiku, forget about it. I'm used to it by now. I just don't like it."

Levi: "Still, she shouldn't be doing that."

Toushiro: "It's fine, really. At least Vegeta does HIS work. Changing the subject, have you thought about how you're gonna start retraining yourself? You've been in recovery for a while now and Unohana gave you the all clear today. You should start training again to get back in shape."

Levi: "I've been thinking about how, but nothings really come up. None of the stuff I would normally use is either here or available to me yet."

Toushiro: "Here's an idea: Train with Vegeta. When it comes down to it, the guy's a walking tank. And he's gonna be doing some training tomorrow anyway. Ask him and see how it goes. Who knows, you might go home stronger than when you left."

Levi: "Huh... I just might do that. Thanks Toushiro."

Toushiro: "I suggest you turn in then and get some rest."

Levi: "Alright. I'll see you in the morning then."

Toushiro: "Good night."

Toushiro waited for Levi to leave and be off to bed before calling him up.

Toushiro: "I trust you know what to do?..."

Out of the shadows, Vegeta stepped forth with an evil grin.

Vegeta: "Oh yeah. I know what to do. You really think he can do it?"

Toushiro: "He's already pretty damn good with that ODM Gear. He just might... Just don't go overboard!"

Unaware of the secret conversation earlier, Levi awoke ready to begin training. He found the saiyan prince standing outside, waiting for him.

Vegeta: "Ah! Toushiro tells me that you want to train with me!"

Levi: "If you don't mind. I wanna get back into shape since I couldn't really do anything while my injuries healed."

Vegeta: "That's fine but I'm just gonna warn you right now that you'll probably be sore tomorrow."

Levi: "I think I can handle it."

Vegeta: "Suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you..."

Vegeta poised himself in his usual fighting stance. Levi stood some distance away and poised himself as well. A moment later and a silent bell rang. Vegeta started with a swift dash towards his opponent! Levi dodged, but just barley. The sparing match went on with Levi and Vegeta both nearly matching their moves. Levi was amazed at the speed Vegeta attacked. The saiyan was fast, very fast. The only reason the soldier was able to respond was because Vegeta was holding back a lot of his power and speed. However the prince was just as amazed. Levi was strong for a human who did not have supernatural powers and strength. His punches were good, but his kicks were what Vegeta was feeling most. Made sense as Levi's ODM Gear had a considerable amount of weight to it. You couldn't carry that gear around without getting some serious strength. After a while, Levi was getting the hang of the saiyan's moves and style. He started countering the prince's moves easily. But then he did the one thing he shouldn't have. Vegeta was wide open and Levi... Side kicked the saiyan right in the head with all his strength. Unaware of what he's just done, Levi watched the prince stumble back and kneel down. The soldier was concerned when Vegeta started behaving as if he was actually hurt.

Levi: "Vegeta... Are you alright?"

The prince didn't reply. Now Levi was really worried. What if he had actually hurt Vegeta? How bad was it going to be? How was he going to tell Toushiro? What was Toushiro going to do to him when he told the young Soul Reaper that he hurt his best friend and second lieutenant?! THAT was a scary thought! Stepping closer, Levi called out again.

Levi: "Vegeta?..."

Levi stepped closer again. In the blink of an eye, the soldier felt something rush right passed his face, just missing by only a few inches! He took a step back and stood there in shock. What the hell was that, he thought! A snarling sound made him suddenly aware of what had taken a swipe at him. In horror, Levi watched as cold murderous eyes glared at him from the saiyan prince! The soldier was frozen with fear! The look in those eyes... They were absolutely terrifying! They sent shivers down his spine. They struck pure fear into his heart. They made his blood freeze in terror. Not even the Titans stared at him with this kind of glare. The saiyan took one step towards him.

Levi: "V-Vegeta... What are you doing?..."

The prince kept coming.

Levi: "Vegeta... You're actually starting to scare me..."

Levi watched in pure horror as Vegeta started pulling his arm back as he came right up to the soldier.

Levi: "Vegeta!"

BAM! Vegeta missed and hit the ground which exploded upon impact! Levi, who had jumped clear, panted as he watched the saiyan get up and come after him again! The soldier backed up against a tree just as Vegeta prepared to slash at him with a roar! Levi jumped clear again just before Vegeta flung his arm towards the side, slashing the tree completely in two! Again and again Levi dodged and avoided the saiyan's attacks! He couldn't believe this was happening! The prince was actually trying to KILL him! He tried to think of what he had done to provoke Vegeta like this! It dawned on him almost instantly that it had to have been that last kick! Levi tried calling out to him but the saiyan was in some sort of trance! Then Vegeta struck him with the back of his hand and the soldier was thrown to the ground hard! With a sore belly, Levi glanced up just in time to see Vegeta looming over him as he snarled with his arm pulled back! All at once Vegeta roared as he began throwing his punch! But just seconds into the attack-

Toushiro: "VEGETA!"


	7. Chapter 7

If ya wanna see a picture of Levi with a shiner and everything, go look at it on my DeviantArt page.

* * *

><p><strong>Show Of Faith<strong>

Toushiro: "VEGETA!"

Vegeta snapped out of whatever trance he seemed to be in and stopped his attack cold, looking over at Toushiro!

Toushiro: "Have you lost your mind?! Look at him!"

Vegeta looked down at Levi and gasped. The man was on the ground shaking in fear! He was terrified of him! The saiyan turned away and apologized before leaving.

Vegeta: "Forgive me."

The prince just walked off while Toushiro went up to Levi. The soldier was shaken up but otherwise fine apart from a few new cuts and bruises, including a nice bruise under his right eye. That night, Levi just sat out on the deck after getting his new wounds bandaged up. The only one that couldn't be bandaged up was the bruise under his eye, which was still red and now painfully tender. The soldier was still rattled. The sheer power that Vegeta wielded was frightening enough. But the look in his eyes at that one moment is what sent chills down his spine. Not even an army of Titans instilled the amount of fear he felt then.

Toushiro: "Nice shiner."

Levi barely budged as he glanced up at Toushiro before breathing out a small sigh. The young captain sat down on the deck next to the solider. He didn't have to guess why Levi was so glum.

Toushiro: "He didn't mean it, ya know."

Levi looked back at Toushiro.

Toushiro: "He didn't mean for it to go that far. Sometimes he just gets so caught up that he sometimes forgets... ya know?"

Levi: "... I know... Still... I wasn't trying to push him that far."

Toushiro: "It was an accident, Levi. He didn't mean for him to get carried away. Vegeta's a saiyan. His race evolved to fight- that's what he was born to do. It's like a horse that's bred specifically to run. Give it half a chance and it's gonna do what it was bred to do, wether you like it or not."

Levi looked down at the ground before looking back up at Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Trust me, I know Vegeta. He's very sorry for what he did and I'm sure he'd love to make it up to you."

For the rest of the week, Vegeta avoided Levi. Even though he forgave the saiyan Levi could clearly see the prince purposely avoiding him, having not forgiven himself. Every time they crossed paths, the saiyan forced his gaze somewhere else. The next week saw the return of Levi's ODM Gear. Gin had repaired it to where it was practically brand new. With Toushiro's assistance, Levi started training with his gear again. He found that the young Soul Reaper's ice powers were a great help. But even then, Vegeta still stayed away from Levi. In time Levi started to miss that saiyan's contact and thundering voice. Out of everyone here, Vegeta understood his situation better than anyone. Then, one day, something extraordinary happened. As he usually did after first waking up, Levi went out in search of Toushiro and his alien companion. It was earlier than he normally did as the sun was only just beginning to rise. The morning air was a perfect temperature and a fluffy mist coated the ground, beading the grass blades and delicate cobwebs with tiny crystal drops of water. The air had a rich freshness to it which Levi filled his lungs with willingly. All was quiet except for the morning song birds. Then, in the distance, a loud high-pitched sound shrieked. It got louder and louder as it got closer. Suddenly a gust of wind struck from above! Levi looked up and saw a miraculous sight!...

Toushiro: "Morning, Levi. You're up extra early."

It was Toushiro, riding on the back of Vegeta as they hovered in the air! The saiyan had a pair of large great black wings flapping on his sides and a pair of smaller ones attached to his tail! Toushiro sat in what had to be the strangest saddle Levi had ever seen! In fact, it looked like the larger set of wings were connected to the saddle. The mist swirled away as the saiyan slowly descended to the ground before landing gingerly on the moist ground. Levi watched in awe as Toushiro unhooked his harness from the saddle and stepped down before standing proudly next to the great saiyan prince.

Toushiro: "What's with that look on your face? Betcha didn't know Vegeta could fly, right?"

Levi could only shake his head, still speechless at the sight he had just seen.

Toushiro: "Well, to tell you the truth, almost all of his friends and son can fly too. Even we Soul Reapers, but it looks more like were jumping through the air to be honest. Even Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Videl and such can fly too."

Levi: (Finally summoning the words up) "You mean 'fly, fly'?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, at least they can. Vegeta's a little different. He needs help. That's why I was on his back."

Levi: "Why does he need help?"

Toushiro: "You've already been told about Coge, right? (After Levi nods) Well the last time Coge attacked, he did something to Vegeta to prevent him from flying on his own. At first it wasn't a big deal, but it started to feel bad seeing him not be able to fly. We have no idea when his flight powers will return so I had Gin make some modifications to the saddle he made for me and Vegeta. Now with help, Vegeta can fly again. Pretty cool, huh?"

Levi: (Just audibly) "Yeah..."

With a small tug from Toushiro, Vegeta started walking beside the young captain as they went up to Levi for him to get a better look. Cables connected from the tail fins, stretched all along Vegeta's body and hugged him closely, and attached to the stirrups. The saddles body was padded with a skin of soft yet strong leather and was remarkably extremely light in weight. The wings, which were massive compared to his body, came out of small slots on the sides of the saddle and were made up with a very tough durable material. A number of straps and clips held the saddle on Vegeta's body across his stomach, chest, and one around his neck. Padded metal loops tucked around the saiyan's shoulders for extra support. Small clips jutted out of the saddle's back where Toushiro had unhooked his harness, which he wore undoubtedly to stay on during flight. The head of the saddle bulged out in a loop with handles within. Upon closer inspection, Levi noticed two small little devices clipped on behind the saiyan's ears. Somehow and even stranger, he almost knew what they were for: Controlling the large wings. After looking over everything, he was beyond impressed.

Levi: "Gin made this?"

Toushiro: "He did, with some help from Ulquiorra. Easy to see now how he was able to fix your gear, huh?"

Levi nodded but then noticed that Vegeta had his face turned away from him. He still couldn't look the soldier in the eye after what he did. He had terrified him after all.

Levi: "So anyone can fly Vegeta now?"

Toushiro: "Er... Not really. He's picky to begin with about who rides him. And although it looks simple, it's actually pretty complicated to master the use of this gear. As of right now, I'm the only one. But I'm hoping to change that soon. I've come across someone with some serious skill. He just might be able to do it."

Levi: "Who?"

Toushiro smiled. He had hoped Levi would ask. Levi only heard one word and it shocked him.

Toushiro: "You."

Levi: "Huh?! Me?!"

Toushiro: "Why not? Truth be told after I saw you show us how your ODM Gear worked and how skilled you were, my intension from then on was to eventually train you to see if you could actually pull off what only I have accomplished."

Levi: "He doesn't let ANYBODY else ride him?..."

Toushiro: "Pretty much, yeah. Unless the situation calls for it... That's why I suggested you train with him last week, so that the two of you could get to know one another better. I never intended for 'you know what' to happen and neither did Vegeta. Sure he knows you, but he doesn't KNOW you if ya get what I'm sayin'."

Levi: "I think I do. I have to gain his complete trust, don't I."

Toushiro: "You got it."

Levi gazed at Vegeta. The saiyan was still avoiding all eye contact with him.

Levi: "That's gonna be hard..."

Toushiro: "Listen, Levi... I never intended to put you in harms way, but there is actually a silver lining to this."

Levi: "There is?"

Toushiro: "Hard to see but yeah. You have to bond with him in order for him to fully trust you. If you had just trained with him, that would've taken a while. But this method, albeit a leap of faith and I'm sayin' that for a reason, is much quicker. Just to warn you now he's gonna be a little hostile towards you."

Levi glanced away for a moment. Easy for him to say. He's been around Vegeta for years, he knows him. What looks like a little bit of hostility to Toushiro looks like a murder attempt to him.

Toushiro: "Just do what I say and you'll do fine. We can always stop if you don't feel comfortable... So whadda say, Levi?"

There was a small pause of silence while Levi thought. Toushiro has been very kind to him and has not once given him a reason not to trust him. The soldier turned and gazed at the saiyan who was still avoiding him. It would be nice to at least be able to talk to him again, he thought. And although he would never admit it, there was a small part of him that really wanted to know what it was like. To fly up in the sky without any real restrictions, without having to worry about running out of fuel or aiming the grapples. After considering everything, Levi decided... To make a leap of faith.

Levi: "... Teach me."

That evening, in the golden ruby red glow of twilight, Levi stood outside in Squad 10's lush garden courtyard. Standing next to a shallow pond at the other end, Toushiro stood holding Vegeta by a tuft of his thick jet black hair. Still the saiyan was determined not to look at Levi, still ashamed of himself for what he did. The young Soul Reaper gazed up at Levi with a confident smile.

Toushiro: "You ready?"

After taking a deep breath and a long sigh to calm himself, Levi nodded.

Toushiro: "Ok... Here we go."

The youth let go of his lieutenant and backed away. There was nothing holding the saiyan back now.

Toushiro: "Walk up to him... Slowly..."

Tentatively, Levi stepped closer and closer to the saiyan prince. Once he was in arms length away, he stopped and waited for Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Now... extend your arm out to him..."

Slowly... Levi began to reach out with one arm. It was only then that Vegeta finally eyed him... and snarled in detest!... The gleam in the saiyan's eyes were frightening and Levi quickly turned to Toushiro.

Toushiro: "He's doing this because he doesn't want to hurt you again. The idea is to make you stay away so he knows he can't hurt you."

Levi: "What do I do?..."

Toushiro: "Stand your ground. Show him that you're not afraid. Believe me it may seem safer to be away from him, but it's actually safer... to be WITH him."

Taking a deep breath, Levi gazed straight into Vegeta's fierce fiery black eyes and makes a show of faith. He stretches his arm out even further. Vegeta tried one last time to scare Levi away with loud roar in his face! But Levi did not budge. Vegeta stepped back and stared right back at him. His eyes told the saiyan everything. He had no resentment, no fear. Just open faith in both his new allies and himself. And then finally... Levi's show of faith was rewarded. The great saiyan prince rested his forehead against the soldier's open palm. Levi silently gasped to himself as he could feel something forge at that moment. A bond of trust. When the saiyan pulled away he looked back at Levi with a soft apologetic gaze. A tiny, sympathetic, smirk tugged at Levi's lips. With his own smile, Toushiro softly congratulated the soldier from another world.

Toushiro: "Well done, Levi."

Levi: "So what now?"

Toushiro grinned. And thus the training began! It started off with Levi sitting on Vegeta's back and in the saddle with his feet in the stirrups while Toushiro told him how everything worked. The Soul Reaper showed him how the stirrups worked with the tail fins and explained in detail, using hands and everything to do so, what each position did. Toushiro told Levi that Vegeta controls the main wings, the actual flight, and a majority of the speed. But HE had to do everything else. Levi had to give Toushiro props. He made it look simple when it was actually pretty complicated. The first thing Toushiro wanted Levi to do was get Vegeta into the air slowly. But that didn't go off well and revealed a crucial missing piece of gear by way of Vegeta bolting forward and Levi just literally falling over onto his back! That night Toushiro made a harness like his for Levi to strap himself to Vegeta. The following day Levi was asked to fly Vegeta around in a small circle, which was successful thanks to the harness. But the landing was off. They crashed into a patch of really tall grass. Levi managed to stumble out just as Toushiro caught up. He wasn't hurt but Vegeta wasn't anywhere to be seen. So the two of them looked back to where Levi had come out of and found Vegeta rolling around in the patch of tall grass. His behavior was weird until Toushiro took a closer look at the grass. He has seen this plant before and its affects were funny.

Toushiro: "Ah! I know what this is!"

Levi: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "You know what catnip does to cats, right?"

Levi: "Yeah?"

Toushiro: "This is essentially the same thing. This sweet smelling grass drives saiyans like Vegeta into weird playful mood. I saw it's affects first hand on their home planet. Rare plant. Tough to get rid of."

Levi: "If it's tough to get rid of then why is it rare?"

Toushiro, with a baffled and slightly annoyed expression, just closed his eyes and thought about that one.

Toushiro: "... Good question."

Vegeta, still affected by the saiyan grass, pounced on Toushiro. Levi winced and groaned at the sight.

Levi: "That looked like it hurt."

Toushiro: "226 lbs of pure saiyan laying on top of you- yeah you BET IT HURT!"

The next day wasn't any better. Levi ended up crashing them both into a pond and then nearly flew them into a wall! No matter how hard he tried or how much Toushiro instructed him, the veteran soldier couldn't seem to get a complete handle on maneuvering Vegeta. So the young captain decided to try a different approach. He took them both up to a small cliff face that had a vibrant continuous gust of wind blowing all the time one early morning. Once there, Levi put Vegeta's saddle on the prince while Toushiro hammered a hook down into the cliff. The young Soul Reaper tied a tether to one of the chest straps on the prince and tied the other end to the hook.

Levi: "Alright, Vegeta. Up."

Vegeta smirked as he extended his wings. Very soon a good gentle gust caught the wings and began lifting them. The idea was for Levi to get used to the controls of the saddle while in the air but still stationary.

Toushiro: "That's it... Good..."

And it was working.

Toushiro: "There ya go, Levi!"

By mid morning Levi seemed to have it down pat. The tether kept Vegeta stationary while allowing him to move as if he were actually flying. This helped the veteran Scout Captain get used to the tight moves and body postures he would have to use in real flight. The final test was to see if he could actually land Vegeta without any trouble. He slowly started to ease the prince down with Toushiro watching nervously. If he pulled this off, then Levi will have succeeded.

Levi: "Easy, big fella... That's it..."

Vegeta's feet gently touched the green grass as he eased to a final stop. Levi had done it.

Toushiro: "Well done, Levi! Whoa!"

Levi breathed a small sigh as he glanced up at Toushiro. He can't believe he had done it. But... There was one more test he had to take.

Toushiro: "Now for the REAL test drive..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Test Drive Reprised**

The world got smaller and smaller as Vegeta rose up into the bright blue cloud filled sky once again. However this time, it wasn't Toushiro on his back, it was Levi. Toushiro flew close by using his what they called 'bankai'. The ice wings were the only way he could keep up with Vegeta on his own. Levi looked down excitedly, but nervously too. They were miles above the ground so it was definitely the real deal this time. However they were up in the air, flying. But if something went wrong this time, it would not turn out pretty. Toushiro could see this and got in closer. With the wind rushing passed, they had to shout at each other to hear!

Toushiro: "Alright, Levi! Listen carefully! Remember, Vegeta controls most of the speed and the actual flying! You, however, control the steering and the altitude! If you want him to slow down, just tell him so! Otherwise trust him as he has to trust you!"

Levi: "Got it!"

Toushiro: "The key is to move as one! Everything must work together and cooperatively! If not!... Well it won't end pretty!"

Levi gulped. He's had enough close calls already. He'd like to return to home at Squad 10 with good news this time.

Toushiro: "One more thing! Whatever you do, DON'T PISS HIM OFF, or falling to your death will be the least of your worries!"

After that near death experience he had with Vegeta last time, Levi took those words to heart.

Toushiro: "You ready?!"

There was brief pause while Levi gathered himself. And then...

Levi: "Alright! I'm ready, Vegeta!"

Levi opened the tail fins up. Vegeta looked at the man and then faced forward with a delighted snarl. Toushiro hung back while Levi piloted the prince forward. They started to make a 180 degree turn slowly with Vegeta flying sideways. The soldier had to remember to shift his weight according to Vegeta's movements or he'd tip the saiyan out of balance. He also had to make sure he didn't rotate the stirrup while pushing off of it. As he held on, he made sure he was secured and looked back at the tail fin. Vegeta jolted forward and straightened out. Levi settled himself back in as he checked everything over. So far so good. He checked with Toushiro who gave him the thumbs up. Levi nodded and turned around.

Levi: "Alright, Vegeta! Show me what a saiyan can do!"

And with a roar, Vegeta started to dive! Their speed increased as they flew down towards the ground only to pull up just enough for the tip of the wings to clip the grass as they went by. A fallen tree hanging over a bolder was coming up. Levi held his breath as they started going under, and then breathed relief when they passed with no problem.

Levi: "Nice!"

Levi took his eye off the ball for just a moment. It was long enough for Vegeta to briefly crash into a tree.

Levi: "Sorry!"

They tried going another way but bumped into yet another tree.

Levi: "Sorry again!..."

Although he had the basics down, the soldier was still hesitant with the controls. Fed up, Vegeta barked a warning snarl and snapped his fingers at Levi! Levi knew better than to piss this guy off.

Levi: "Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I got it now!"

Levi tilted the fins to make Vegeta start climbing higher and higher. Toushiro followed the saiyan straight up! As they climbed, Levi was enjoying this more and more.

Levi: "This is incredible!"

They were once again miles above the ground when history repeated itself! Levi looked back at Toushiro while bringing Vegeta to a stop. This was a mistake!

Toushiro: "NO DON'T!"

His harness slid off the hooks and he fell off of Vegeta! Without anyone controlling the tail, Vegeta started to fall as well! Toushiro was horrified!

Toushiro: "SHIT!"

The Soul Reaper hurried to try and catch up with them! But they had gained so much momentum! The veteran soldier looked down. The ground was coming and fast! He didn't have his 3DMG gear on so the only way he had hope of saving himself was to get to Vegeta and regain control! Levi reached for Vegeta! The ground was getting closer and closer! There was no way Toushiro would reach them in time so Vegeta was their only option! If he could just grab something on the saiyan prince! Although the saiyan was twirling and twisting, Levi finally managed to hook a finger on a hook the harness clipped onto the saddle! He pulled himself towards the saiyan! One foot in a stirrup, and then the other! Levi strapped himself back to the saddle! Vegeta was straightened out and not a moment too soon! With all his strength Levi pulled up on the saddle and made Vegeta thrust his body forward and open his wings all the way! He hoped that the extra large wings would slow them down eventually, but he then spotted a problem! A forest quickly coming at them! It was so dense that they'd hit a tree straight away unless he did something! And the amount of speed they had acquired from their fall meant that would end with death! Vegeta started to roar in fear! Levi had to make a move and NOW!

Levi: "NO CHOISE!"

Levi dug in and started piloting Vegeta through the dense trees with great speed! There was no time for hesitant moves, they had to be split second and precise! No screw-ups this time! If he screwed up, they were dead! To the right! To the left! Right again! He piloted Vegeta zigzaggedly through the forest! Another leaning tree was coming up! Levi tilted the left fin just slightly! This made Vegeta swirl over and under the tree, missing it! Above Toushiro watched with hungry anticipation as Levi weaved Vegeta through the dense forest!

Toushiro: "Come on, come on..."

Levi made Vegeta dodge and weave as quick as he could! Finally there was a hint of light at the other end! They were almost there! Suddenly there was one last problem! Two massive trees stood close together, just before the exit! There was no way around them and it was too tight of a fit to fly through horizontally! Levi gritted his teeth!

Levi: "Here we go!"

Vegeta figured out what Levi was about to do as the soldier urged him faster! The saiyan growled, ready to act! They aimed for the narrow passage! They had but one shot! With just seconds left!...

Levi: "NOW!"

Levi leaned down and flattened himself on Vegeta's back as much as possible just before the saiyan prince folded in his wings around him and spun his whole body completely as they shot through the narrow passage! Seconds later and they emerged out into the sun, safe and sound. When he felt Vegeta straighten out and slow down, smiling as he glanced over his shoulder, Levi sat up and looked around. He panted from the adrenaline coursing through his body as he looked out at the open landscape in front of them. Levi looked back. He saw the forest gradually shrinking behind them as they got further and further away. Levi was stunned! He actually did it! He flew Vegeta through there without disaster! Humanity's strongest soldier couldn't contain his excitement and did something he's never done before. He shouted out his joy.

Levi!: "YYYEEEEESSSS HA-HAAA!"

Suddenly Vegeta started making these excited roar like barking sounds! The reason why let out a loud shout.

Toushiro: "THAT WAS INSANE, HA-HA! YOU DID IT, LEVI!"

Adrenaline still high, Levi could only chuckle as he tried to catch his breath. Vegeta flew at a slow steady speed while Toushiro stayed right beside they both. He watched as the soldier looked around, clearly enjoying this.

Toushiro: "So how does it feel? Up in the sky with no limitations..."

Levi: "... It feels wonderful, Toushiro... Thank you."

Toushiro: "No, thank YOU. Now I'm not the only one who can fly this big lug around."

Vegeta: "What'd you call me?"

Toushiro: "It's great and all but it gets tiring when you've got a lot of people barking at you to do something and the only way to do it is to use Vegeta. A few months ago I sprained my ankle-"

Levi: "Ouch..."

Toushiro: "Yeah, you see where this is going. That hurt like hell! But now there are two people who can fly Vegeta."

Levi: "At least until you guys find a way to get me home."

Toushiro: "And we're still trying. But I don't think I need to tell you that we can't guarantee we'll succeed."

Levi: "I know. But still, you're trying."

Toushiro: "Good. Hey, ya know... Now that your injuries are fully healed and you've got your gear back, how would you like to join us on some missions?"

Levi looked at Toushiro. There has been a few times where he had to watch Toushiro leave with Vegeta and Rangiku for a mission and he'd have to wait at either Squad 4 or Squad 5. Because of Kurotsuchi and Zaraki, Toushiro and Yamamoto did not want Levi to be left alone for any extended period of time. While he liked Unohana and Val, Levi would have rather preferred going with Toushiro and Vegeta. He wasn't used to sitting around and doing nothing for long periods of time. He was a soldier, he was meant to move and fight. So Toushiro asking if he'd like to join them on missions was music to his ears.

Levi: "I would love to!"

Toushiro: "Okay then. I'll talk to Yamamoto and see what I can do. In the mean time have fun flying Vegeta around and explore the Soul Society! You've earned it! The other day Yamamoto said you can even go to the living world now too! But you HAVE to have at least Vegeta with you at all times! There are some dangers there that only someone of Vegeta's caliber or better can handle. TRUST ME! I'm speaking from some SERIOUS experience!"

Levi huffed a single laugh. He couldn't wait. He's already seen much of the Seireitei. So getting the go-ahead to explore more of the Soul Society was enjoyable news. But what he really wanted to see was the living world. Levi was curious to see what that half of this strange world was like. And with Vegeta... He could now see things no one else in his world has seen in over a hundred years.


	9. Chapter 9

Try listening to **Nothing I've Ever Known by Bryan Adams** while reading this chapter. Really fits.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing I've Ever Known<strong>

Toushiro: "The trick is believing!"

Although Levi could now fly Vegeta, he wanted to be as good as Toushiro. He's watched Toushiro ride on Vegeta as if he wasn't even there at times. So he asked the young captain to teach him his secrets. That's the reason they were out here today. Above a grassy field that stretched for miles and had a powerful wind current blowing upwards. Joining them were a few other saiyans. Goku, whom Vegeta called Kakarot, was also a pure saiyan like the prince and the only one who surpassed him in strength. Tarble, Vegeta's little brother. And Gohan, Goku's half saiyan/half human eldest son. While Levi sat on Vegeta's back, the four saiyans just let themselves float in the air, supported by the breeze. They made a circle around each other with arms stretched out, excluding Vegeta, and waited while Toushiro continued his lesson with Levi eagerly listening.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, and any saiyan for that matter, can fly for as long as they have the energy to! The more weight they carry, the shorter the distance- and it doesn't matter who it is! Even Goku here will start having significant trouble flying if he's carrying a lot of weight, and he's stronger than Vegeta; not by much though I should add for my own health!"

Vegeta grinned and snarled as if to say: yeah you better say that!

Toushiro: "With those wings though, Vegeta can fly farther, faster, and longer than any saiyan now, so strangely you gotta thank that insane big brother of his before you beg him to drop dead!"

Goku: (Talking to Vegeta) "Ya kinda do, actually!"

The prince grinned at Goku with a friendly grin.

Toushiro: "Now you're probably thinking "How in the hell do I make myself as light as a feather without not being there?!" The answer is you gotta BELIEVE it!"

Levi: "How do I do that?!"

Toushiro: "Imagine yourself as light as a feather! It's all in the mind! Once you believe you can do it, you can easily do anything! Watch me!"

Levi watched as Toushiro started to walk across the others as light as a feather! He walked along Goku's arms, jumped on Gohan's back without even making him wobble, and easily tip-toed across Tarble before finally reaching Vegeta. The young captain tip-toed effortlessly on the edge of the wing, not making it tilt at all before coming to a stop on the prince's back. Levi was impressed. It looked like Toushiro wasn't even touching them!

Levi: "Whoa!"

Toushiro: "Light as a feather and yet you gotta be firm too!"

Vegeta: (Talking to Goku) "Especially with him walkin' on ya!"

And Toushiro demonstrated to Levi what he meant by firmly planting the bottom of his foot into the prince's head! Tarble and Gohan didn't mean to laugh but they couldn't help it. Goku chuckled at the funny prince.

Goku: "This just isn't your month, huh Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "Is it ME?! Did I piss someone off?!"

Goku: "Must have, cuz you're normally the lucky one of us all!"

Toushiro: "Now you try!"

Levi: "What?! Seriously?!"

Toushiro: "You wanna be as good as me, right?! Well this is what I did! In fact these are the very same saiyans I trained with when I was doing this!"

Levi looked at the group of saiyans in front of him. They were all giving him friendly encouraging smiles. After gulping, Levi gave it a try. With Toushiro and the others all instructing him, the soldier started to slowly walk along Vegeta's first wing. He made it to Goku who continued to encourage and praise him. Gohan praised the soldier as he made it across him and Tarble congratulated him for getting this far. Now he just had to get back into Vegeta's saddle to have succeeded. Delicately he walked across the other wing, taking it slow as he did. After a heart pumping few minutes, Levi sat back down upon Vegeta's back.

Toushiro: "There ya go! Great job!"

Gohan: "Well done, Levi!"

Tarble: "I knew you could do it!"

Goku: "Just keep practicing and you'll be a natural like Toushiro in no time!"

As time went by Levi began learning more about the world he was in from the others. Goku spent a lot of time with Levi along with the green alien Piccolo, a namekian. They explained to him about... Pretty much everything! What they could do, how their powers worked, what they've been through and such. They even told him about the dragon balls.

Levi: "Any wish?"

Goku: "More or less!"

Piccolo: "But there are some restrictions. For one they can only grant wishes within their power."

Goku: "Our dragon, Shenron, can grant you two wishes and even bring you back from the dead. But he can only do it once."

Piccolo: "The Namekian dragon, Porunga, is a little different. He can grant three wishes and can bring someone back to life any number of times. The down side is that we'd have to go to Planet Namek and ask to use them."

Levi: "So if you need to summon one of them, its a matter of WHAT you need done. Sounds like a pain."

Goku: "Yeah it can be."

He began getting to know the other Soul Reapers better and what each Squad did. He learned that Vegeta actually has 9 animal forms in total, one of which he was told that he needs to pray he never meets called a Gorgonops. He heard the story of how the saiyan prince had come to know Toushiro and the Soul Reapers, mirroring his situation almost to a tee. Riding on Vegeta while on the ground was easy for Levi to handle as the saiyan ran almost the same way a horse did, later on discovering that a horse was Vegeta's very first animal form. He learned who had what kind of power, like the Head-Captain Yamamoto has the strongest fire type sword, which the Soul Reapers called Zanpakuto, and Toushiro has the strongest ice type. He also learned about the incident involving Gin. After hearing about what this Sosuke Aizen wanted to do, it was easy for him to see why Gin had such trouble getting a second chance, and he had to admit that he liked Toushiro's first description of Aizen's fate better than the more detailed one. He continued training with Vegeta and took him out whenever he could for a good flight. He absolutely loved the sensation of being up in the sky with no restrictions. Toushiro even helped him develop a special whistle pattern for him to call Vegeta whenever he wanted the saiyan to come to him. They began teaching him how to fight the way they did. Then, finally, Levi got the news. He has the all clear to join Squad 10 on missions now that he has his ODM Gear back and can fly Vegeta, which word of this accomplishment QUICKLY spread throughout the Soul Society. His first time out on a mission with Squad 10 was interesting to say the least. It was there that Levi learned more in detail about what Soul Reapers like Toushiro do. They purify Hollows and ensure the safe crossing of souls who have lost their way after death. While on this mission he encountered his first Hollow and was told what they are after its defeat; souls who lose their hearts to despair or regret or simply stay in the living world for too long and devour both living and deceased human souls. Levi found the Hollows similar to Titans. Various sizes and abilities with an attack called a cero which should be avoided at all times. The main way to defeat and purify a Hollow is to cut their mask and head, or heads, in two. So aside from the supernatural powers, Hollows were almost like Titans. This came in handy to know during his second mission. With Toushiro's observance, Levi took down his first Hollow easily.

Levi: "That was easy."

Toushiro: "To be honest, that Hollow was an easy one to begin with. Until you've got some more kills and experience under your belt, you're only allowed to handle the small fry. It's safer that way, I've lost a few men to overambitious attempts. Vegeta's been the ONLY exception."

Levi looked over just as Vegeta tackled a Hollow over 6 meters tall to the ground and dispatched it effortlessly.

Levi: "I can see why."

When he wasn't on missions Levi would go to the living world with Vegeta, with Toushiro's permission of course, where the saiyan prince would show him some of the sights. Vegeta took the soldier to see places like his home at West City where Levi met up with Bulma and Gin again. He was taken to the Lookout where Piccolo and another namekian named Dende lived with the arrancar Ulquiorra. He met Goku's family and the arrancar Grimmjow. Rukia Kuchiki, the adopted sister of Byakuya, took Levi to see the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends again. He had met them during the two weeks Toushiro went missing.

Ichigo: "You meet Kenpachi yet?"

Levi: *Groan* "Unfortunately..."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I... I sympathize with ya on that one..."

Chad: "To be able to fly Vegeta is an impressive feat. Well done."

Kon: "Ha! I could've done it!"

Levi's eyes widened when he looked down to see a stuffed animal talking and walking around! He seriously thought he was seeing things and thought he might be sick or something!

Levi: "Did that... Stuffed animal just talk?"

Uryu: "You're not sick or loosing your mind, don't worry. He's real."

Rukia: "I'll explain later."

Kon: "The name's Kon and don't you forget it! Think you're so cool for that?! Well I could've flown Vegeta if he didn't try to eat me!"

Levi: "... ... I think I know WHY he tried to eat you."

Ichigo and the others laughed. After returning to the Soul Society Rukia filled Levi in on what Kon was, granted he wished she would've done it without her drawings.

Vegeta: "Could ya have explained it to him without the crappy Chappy drawings?"

Rukia: "They are not crappy!"

Vegeta: "I beg to differ."

Rukia tossed her sketchbook at Vegeta and hit him right on the face!

Toushiro: "Seriously?! What's wrong with you, Vegeta?! You've been as jinxed as Yamcha lately and that guy's nothing BUT a walking jinx!"

Aside from the occasional weirdness that he's grown accustomed to encountering from time to time now, Levi was starting to fit in with these odd people. Everyone had their quirks and such but that was never really frowned upon by anyone. It's what made them who they are. Toushiro found out what Levi's little quirk was when he came in the office one day to discover the soldier just finishing a major cleaning operation.

Toushiro: "Wow!... Even Squad 4 isn't this sanitized!"

But that wasn't the only surprise Levi had for Toushiro. The soldier pointed to the right at the sofa and the young captain found Rangiku laying there completely exhausted.

Rangiku: "He... *Pant* made me clean... *Pant* every nook and cranny, captain... Ugh!..."

Vegeta: "Holy shit... He got her to work- that exhaustion's legit..."

Toushiro glanced back at Levi.

Toushiro: "Oh PLEASE tell me how you did that!"

Levi chuckled loudly, which was out of character for him but he couldn't help it. The young Soul Reaper actually enjoyed seeing his lazy first lieutenant tired from working and not from partying. Everyday was a new adventure and experience for Levi! And every night he'd return to Squad 10 and eat with Toushiro and Vegeta while they told him stories of adventures from their past. Although this world was so much more different from his, he's felt more at home here than he ever did in his world. While there were a few exceptions, everyone treated him like family. It was like nothing he's ever known. But in the back of his mind, Levi couldn't escape the truth. He didn't belong here. He began wondering how the others were doing without him, against the Titans. Were they still alive? What would he return to? Was it worth even going back? Did they beat the Titans? Did they reclaim Wall Maria? Did Hange learn anything from Eren's Titan Form? Eren... Levi felt his heart get torn two ways at the thought of him. The only reason the teenager wasn't in prison or worse was because of him. Now that Levi was gone, what's happened to Eren? Was he put under Hange or Erwin's supervision? Was he behind bars? Or was he... ?... Levi's mind flashed to the last moment he saw Eren and his world. He remembered looking up as he fell, looking right at Eren. He remembered how the youth was reaching for him, even when he was beyond grabbing. He remembered... the look of sadness in those green eyes as Eren screamed out his name. Sleep was uneasy for Levi that night, as he thought about Eren and the others. He prayed that nothing has happened to him. He prayed that there would be a home to return to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Journey's End**

Levi walked into Toushiro's office feeling groggy and not well. The young captain noticed instantly.

Toushiro: "Are you alright, Levi? You don't look well."

Levi: "I didn't sleep well last night."

Toushiro: "Why not?"

Levi: "... I kept thinking of home... My home..."

Rangiku: "Sounds like homesickness has finally hit. I figured he'd get here at some point."

Vegeta: "Says the woman who mopes and groans after only a few days away from home."

Rangiku, holding a small bottle, tossed said bottle at the saiyan and hit him square on the forehead! Vegeta fell back and moaned, obviously feeling it. Toushiro and Levi just shook their heads. Since they found him, Levi has watched this man get hit many times for simple little words. This was now the 8th time. It really wasn't his month. While Vegeta picked himself up, Levi sat down on the sofa at the other end of the saiyan prince. He had to admit that he was feeling a little sick from being away from home after so long. It's hard to believe that he's been here for 3 months now. Everyone's taken good care of him and been so kind. They saved his life, gave him food and a bed when they had no idea who he was or where he was from. That kind of kindness was rare in his world. But still he had to go home. He had to see if there was still a way to save humanity... If there was any left to be saved.

Levi: "I just hope that there's still a home to return to."

Toushiro: "I'm sure there is. You said it yourself that humanity was living behind these great walls and that you had a boy with the power to become a Titan on your side."

Levi: "Yeah but Eren's Titan ability has mixed receptions. Some people see him as hope, that a Titan on their side was fighting for them. Others see him as a monster that they just want to dissect and exterminate. The only reason he was released and given a chance was because of me. It was my job to keep an eye on him, to give those people the reassurance that he wouldn't go rogue or anything. But since I've been gone... Who knows what's happened to him."

Vegeta: "Bloody cowards... Fearing a boy who has offered to use his unusual power to aid humanity all because they do not understand or are just reluctant to look at the possibilities is fucking disgusting!"

Rangiku: "I have to agree. Those kind of people are the worst. Too blinded by fear or misunderstanding to even listen to the possibilities, those are the real monsters."

Toushiro: "At least there are a few good strong people on the other side right?"

Levi: "There are but... None of them have the reputation I do. People often refer to me as "Humanity's Strongest Soldier". That and my record of Titan kills is what made it possible for Eren to be released in the first place."

Rangiku: "Ok that could be a problem."

Toushiro: "Still if your commander is as good of a negotiator as you say he is, Levi, there is still a good chance Eren's ok."

Levi: "I hope so. But I still fear for humanity. To this day we still don't know where Titans come from. Hange has some theories but we haven't proved or disproved them yet, even her theory that Titans were once humans. And of course there's also the issue with the need for more territory. Even before the territory behind Wall Maria was lost, there was already a bit of a food crisis. I fear soon that we'll all be at war with each other over food."

There was a short pause in the room. When it broke, Vegeta put down a huge ultimatum.

Vegeta: "Y'know... Worst case scenario... You can always move the remaining human population into our world, Levi."

Levi silently gasped to himself as the meaning of those words sunk in. Was that an option?! Levi glanced at Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Vegeta's got a good point there. You said it yourself that you don't know where the Titans come from. Even if you got rid of the current ones, more could appear. And of course there's the whole food shortage issue. We've got plenty of food and means of making it, plenty of room, and if Titans do appear well... We've got Vegeta! Trust me when I say he's taken down things even BIGGER than those T-Rex's before. It just might be better for you to just move everyone over into this world."

Levi: "Would your Head-Captain allow that?!"

Yamamoto: "Of course I would!"

Levi turned around and saw the Head-Captain standing right there! The old man walked and stood next to Toushiro's desk while the young captain worked.

Yamamoto: "You've proven to be quite a gift to us, Levi. And I can say with certainty that many would be sad to see you gone for good."

And then Yamamoto opened his eyes and cast a gleaming stare at Toushiro.

Yamamoto: "And something tells me that a certain captain of mine would end up doing it anyway even if I said no..."

Toushiro looked up from taking a drink and gave his commander a big toothy apologetic grin. Yamamoto then cast the stare onto Vegeta.

Yamamoto: "It wouldn't be the first time..."

Vegeta: "Ah heh heh... eh..."

Levi just gazed back and forth from Toushiro to Vegeta and back again. He's heard from Gin that Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya has developed a 'unique' reputation for disobeying the Head-Captain. It was amazing to think that the same person who had saved his life often disobeyed his commander. But then again...

_Gin: "Although he disobeys the Head-Captain from time to time, it's never out of disrespect or anything like that. It's usually to help someone or do something he knows in his heart needs to be done. He went to great lengths to help Vegeta, me, and many others too, all while knowing fully well the consequences. He has a kind heart and is always willing to help those in need out however he can. When you think about that... Then Captain Hitsugaya's probably, by far, the strongest and bravest person in the whole Seireitei. When the time comes for him to take command, I personally will gladly follow him without question."_

Looking at the young captain, Levi believed everything. Just then, Yamamoto approached the soldier.

Yamamoto: "Levi. Hitsugaya tells me that you are a captain of your own squad back in your world."

Levi: "Yes. I am. What's this got to do with anything?"

Yamamoto: "As you are fully aware, we are doing everything in our power to find a way to send you home. However, as I am sure you've been told, there is no guarantee that we will succeed."

Levi: "I am aware of that and I thank you all for being honest with me. I'm just trying to stay positive."

Yamamoto: "That is good to hear. But there is something I would like to discuss with you about that."

Levi looked at Toushiro who shrugged. Even Vegeta and Rangiku shrugged. Neither of them knew what the old man had in mind.

Yamamoto: "If, and I mean IF, we cannot send you home, would you be willing to stay here with us?"

Levi: "Of course. You've all been so kind to me, how could I not?"

Yamamoto: "So here is what I really want to ask... If we cannot send you home... Would you be willing to take command of Squad 9?"

Levi silently gasped while Toushiro, Rangiku, and Vegeta blinked with shock! Squad 9 was one of the two squads in need of a captain, and since Gin said he'll eventually return, Squad 3's position was pretty much on permanent hold! Was Yamamoto really asking him to become Squad 9's captain in the event they can't send him home?!

Levi: "Y-You want me... To become the captain of that squad?!"

Yamamoto: "Did I stutter? You have all the skills and qualifications already. You would make a fine addition to our ranks."

Vegeta: "Huh... Sly old man, that's why you were asking Toushiro all those questions last week!"

A sly smile lifted that long beard and mustache and a chuckle was heard.

Yamamoto: "So what do you say?"

Levi: "... I... I don't know..."

Yamamoto: "Well think about it. You know where to find me when you decide."

At that moment, Toushiro's office phone rang. The young captain answered it.

Toushiro: "Hello? (Pause) Oh, Gin, what's up? (Long pause) Really?! W-Well that's great news! Yamamoto's here in my office as we speak, I'll tell them both now! (Pause) Thanks, we'll see you soon. Be sure to tell the others on that side, I'll notify everyone on this side. (Very short pause) Ok then, bye."

Toushiro hung up and looked at Levi. The look in his eyes was both sad and overjoyed.

Levi: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "... *Sighs* Gin just told me that Bulma's finished the Vortex machine and the test run was a success!..."

Vegeta and Rangiku gasped quietly with joy while Yamamoto smiled delightfully as Levi's eyes slowly began widening as the meaning of those words sank in.

Levi: "Y... Y-You mean?..."

Toushiro: "... You're going home..."

The next morning... The whole 13 Court Guard Squads, the Z-Fighters and their families, and Ichigo and his friends... Everyone who has met Levi and grown to know him were all standing atop Sokyoku Hill with the soldier from another world. They've all come to say goodbye. While Bulma and Gin set up the equipment, everyone else said their goodbyes.

Goku: "It was great getting to know you, Levi."

Levi: "Thanks, Goku. You too."

Renji: "Don't go easy on those Titans, ok?!"

Levi: "I never do."

Yoruichi: "We all wish you luck and hope for the best."

Levi: "Thank you."

Uryu came up and gave Levi something. It was a new outfit. It was similar to his old one but a medium-dark red color and it split into a set of wings that stretched down most of his leg length. It looked like a cross of his old jacket and a haori. The Wings of Freedom symbols were still there where they've always been. There were even some forearm braces, leather gloves, and much lighter yet stronger boots.

Uryu: "I made these for you. Looks more fitting for a man of your status."

Ukitake: "We all asked Uryu to make those specifically for you so you'll always remember us, Levi."

Kyoraku: "This could be the last time we ever see each other after all! Didn't want ya to go home empty handed."

Honored, Levi took off his old jacket and boots before putting his new ones on. He was impressed with Uryu's work. And now he had something more to help him remember this world and its inhabitants than just memories.

Levi: "Thank you, I'll cherish this as best I can."

Gin came up and handed him his ODM Gear. After strapping it on, Levi filled the fuel canisters and restocked his scabbard with the blades Gin made for him. But these blades were different. They were made of a tougher yet light metal.

Gin: "These blades will last much longer than your previous ones. Also, I have this."

Gin pulled a capsule out of his pocket and gave it to Levi.

Gin: "I made a few more fuel tanks for you and filled them with fuel as well a few more blades. I put them all in this storage capsule incase you run out in the heat of battle."

Levi looked at the capsule and put it in his jacket's front pocket. That was going to come in handy. Finally Bulma was ready.

Bulma: "Ok, here we go!"

Bulma turned on the device and a vortex similar to the one that had brought him here in the beginning opened. He looked at it with a mixture of happiness and sadness. He was happy to be going home, but at the same he was going to miss everyone. Especially two in particular. Levi turned around and faced Toushiro and Vegeta, the two who have been with him from the very beginning.

Toushiro: "So this is it, huh? You're going home."

Levi: "Yeah... Toushiro... Vegeta... I just want thank you for everything. It's because of you two that I'm still even here."

Vegeta: "It was our pleasure."

Bulma: "We'll all miss you, Levi. Good luck and we pray for your success."

Levi: "Thank you, everyone."

Everyone watched as Levi prepared to enter the portal. Before he did, Toushiro had one last thing to say to him.

Toushiro: "No matter where or when you are or what's going on, if you call to him, Levi... He will come to your aid without hesitation... And so will we."

Levi was unsure of what the young captain meant but he still took it to heart. He looked back one last time and waved farewell... Before dashing into the vortex and heading home.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Allies, My Friends**

Nile: "She's destroyed the wall!"

Hitch: "Dammit, Annie!"

Erwin: "This is not the time for hesitation! We need to act NOW!"

Annie Leonhart was also a Titan Shifter like Eren and she's just destroyed the remaining walls protecting humanity! Now there was nowhere to retreat to as the Titans started coming in one by one! While the Garrison Regiment fought the regular Titans and the Military Police tried to get everyone somewhere safe, the Scout Regiment took up the challenge of fighting the Female Titan that was Annie Leonhart! For some it was hard to face the fact that this was the work of one of their classmates.

Armin: "Eren, come on! You need to fight her!"

Eren: "Have you gone mad, Armin?! She's are classmate!"

Mikasa: "Yes but she's also the Female Titan! The one that killed Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld! Remember?!"

Eren was conflicted. He didn't want to fight her, but there was no denying that Annie was the Female Titan now either! Meanwhile many were just trying to do what they could to buy time for the innocent to get to safety. The Scouts were low on men after their recent mission and now they were paying for it!

Hange: "Erwin! This is getting hopeless!"

What they needed was a freakin' miracle! They got it.

Conny: "Look! Up there!"

Many gazed up towards the top of a tall building just as a circle of light opened up in the sky!

Jean: "Oh great, what now?!"

A Titan had Sasha trapped! A moment later and a grapple and cable came flying out of the swirling light! It latched onto a building and started pulling something out of the vortex! In a flash the Titan cornering Sasha was struck down instantly! Just seconds after the vortex closed, the person who struck down the Titan emerged from behind the cloud of steam.

Armin: "Look it's-"

Eren: "CAPTAIN LEVI!"

Word spread quickly as humanity's greatest soldier quickly joined the battle! He saw what was going on and he saw the destruction! But he was also searching. As he did he took down Titan after Titan, his new blades proving to be very durable indeed! 10 minutes into the battle and Levi finally spotted what he was looking for up on the wall. Seven Titans stood between Eren and his two best friends and himself!

Levi: "Stay right there!"

In a flash Levi started flying towards the three of them! As he did he took down the first Titan! Then the second! The third! The forth! One by one they fell by the soldier's superior speed and agility! Finally he reached Eren, Armin and Mikasa, glad to see that they were all ok. Especially Eren.

Eren: "Captain Levi! You're back!"

Armin: "Where have you been?!"

Levi: "I'll tell you later, right now give me the run down."

Armin quickly gave Levi the run down of what has happened up to this point. Needless to say that he was angry for what Annie has done!

Levi: "Bitch..."

Eren: "What do we do, sir?!"

Levi: "You two distract the Female Titan while I get Eren off his ass and fight!"

Mikasa and Armin joined the rest of the Survey Corps while Levi tried to talk to Eren.

Levi: "Eren you have to fight!"

Eren: "I-I can't, sir! I just can't fight a friend!"

Levi: "Shitty brat! Would a friend have killed your teammates and attempted to kill you?!"

Eren: "N-No but-"

Reiner: "Look out!"

SMASH! The Female Titan hit the wall with such force that it made the structure tremble and shake! History repeated itself. Levi fell over the wall and Eren was the one who grabbed him again.

Eren: "Captain Levi!"

Eren grabbed his captain's hand and held on! Levi, meanwhile, was hanging over the side when another vortex suddenly appeared below him! Everyone else was preoccupied with holding off the Female Titan so they could only hope that Eren could get Levi back up to safety! Eren was desperate to pull his captain up while Levi tried to hold on!

Eren: "Just hang on, Captain! I'll pull you up!"

Levi stared at Eren before looking back down at the swirling light below him. He couldn't believe this was happening again! Not now, not when they needed him most! But then, it suddenly dawned on him!

Levi: "Eren! Just let go!"

Eren: "What?! Are you serious?!"

Levi: "I'm dead serious!"

Eren: "No way! I'm not letting you go this time!"

Levi: "Eren, listen to me! You have to let go!"

Eren: "No! I won't! We need you!"

Levi: "Eren, please..."

Eren glanced down at his captain! Did he really just say that?!

Levi: "I know what I'm doing..."

Eren was conflicted. He didn't want to lose his captain again! But he couldn't just disobey him either!

Armin: "Eren, hurry!"

Mikasa: "Pull him up!"

Jean: "We need him!"

Eren glanced at the others. What should he do?!

Levi: "Eren!..."

The youth glanced down one more time.

Levi: "Trust me!..."

He didn't want to but Levi pleaded with him.

Eren: "Captain Levi, I-"

Levi: "... Please..."

Eren was so conflicted. But in the end... He made the choice.

Eren: "Captain... I'm sorry!"

The Scout Regiment, the Garrison Regiment, the Military Police and the rest of humanity all watched as Eren Yeager... Let go of Captain Levi, their strongest soldier.

Armin: "Eren, no!"

Jean: "Captain!"

Hange: "Levi!"

Even the Female Titan watched as Levi started falling back towards the swirling light. But Levi knew... He knew what this was now, he knew what awaited on the other side! And as he remembered a certain moment, he knew for sure that... He had help.

_Toushiro: "No matter where or when you are or what's going on, if you call to him, Levi... He will come to your aid without hesitation... And so will we."_

Now knowing what these words meant, he turned around to face the vortex and Levi put his fingers in his mouth and whistled with all his might! And only a moment later... The onlookers gasped in shock when a large man with a saddle on his back and a set of great wings leaped out of the vortex and grabbed Levi! And not a moment after that, many more people suddenly joined the battlefield, all of them as strange as the first! One in particular, a white haired boy with a long sword on his back, ran up to Levi as he and the saiyan prince landed safely on the ground. The soldier turned to the strange group with gratitude.

Levi: "You came!"

Ichigo: "Hey, come on, you know us better!"

Goku: "We told you, Levi. We're your friends now!"

The soldier turned to the young captain in front of him.

Toushiro: "We'll always come if you call upon us."

Levi smirked before looking over the whole group. Not everyone was there, some had to stay on the other side to help out there. But those that did come were strong and ready to lend a hand no matter what. They were his allies... his friends. Only a crash made him remember what was going on. The Female Titan was still on the rampage.

Kyoraku: "So that's a Titan, huh?"

Levi: "Not quite. She's a human named Annie Leonhart who can turn into a Titan, making her more dangerous than a real Titan. She's destroyed the walls, which means that humanity now has nowhere to go... Except..."

Val: "Our world."

Goku stepped up, ready to begin.

Goku: "Everyone's already into position. What do you want us to do, Levi? We'll follow your lead."

Levi glanced at the Female Titan before glancing at Vegeta. He turned to Toushiro next and got a nod with a confident smile. Just then, Erwin Smith ran up with Hange Zoë and Mike Zacharius right behind him.

Erwin: "Levi! What's going on?!"

Levi: "Erwin. These people took care of me and helped me get back. Please help them."

Hange: "With what?"

Levi then took off his ODM Gear and gave it to Hange before turning around to the saiyan prince behind him. He didn't need it for what he had in mind.

Levi: "Help them move all of humanity into their world! I'll buy you as much time as I can!"

Mike: "Are you serious?!"

Levi: "Yes, I am! Humanity is doomed here anyway... This is our last hope."

Erwin and the other two Scout Commanders all turned to the mysterious group of strangers.

Levi: "... They're my friends... I trust them."

Erwin looked up at the Female Titan before looking back at Levi. He sighed and put his faith in him.

Erwin: "Alright. We'll help them."

Goku: "Just get everyone together and ready, we'll do the rest!"

Goku and the others who weren't already in position hurried off with Hange and Mike. While everyone hurried, Toushiro turned one last time to Levi and held out his hand.

Toushiro: "You'd BETTER come back alive! We didn't save your ass just to watch you get killed!"

Levi: "I will."

Levi cupped his hand around the young captain's and shook it.

Toushiro: "Don't forget what you've got with you up there! If you fail, I'm comin' after you personally!"

Although Toushiro was joking, he was also serious. Levi smirked.

Levi: "I won't. And thank you, Toushiro... For everything."

The young captain ran off to help with the evacuation, leaving Vegeta with Levi. Levi turned to Vegeta and climbed into the saddle. Erwin watched as the soldier strapped himself in. The captain took a deep breath before-

Levi: "LET'S GO!"

All of the soldiers watched in shocking awe as Levi and Vegeta shot straight up into the sky with one big jump and flap of his wings! Higher and higher they climbed, straight up! In the distance, Yumichika spotted them!

Yumichika: "They're up!"

Gohan: "That's our cue! We're evacuating everyone!"

Piccolo: "Let's move!"

While the evacuation got underway, the Female Titan focused on Eren. He tried to run but she grabbed him!

Mikasa: "No, Eren!"

Suddenly a loud noise echoed! Like a fighter jet and a hawk combined, Vegeta shot across the sky and made a beeline for the Titan! As Annie brought Eren up to her face, Vegeta blasted her in the face with an energy blast! The Titan Annie dropped Eren from the sudden and surprise attack! Eren, who was without ODM Gear, started screaming while falling!

Mikasa: "Eren!"

Conny: "Oh no!"

Vegeta quickly flipped around and made a mad dash for the youth! With just seconds to spare the saiyan snatched up the teenager and headed away from the Titan!

Levi: "You get him?!"

Vegeta looked under him and saw the youth hanging there as the prince held on to his foot. The saiyan prince gave a friendly smile to the boy to reassure him that he was safe. The saiyan flipped Eren around and set him safely on the ground before he and Levi flew back up to distracted the Female Titan. Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he knew somehow that his captain knew what he was doing.

Eren: "Captain Levi..."

Up above, Levi stared down at the transformed Annie. She was causing a lot of destruction and putting a lot of lives at risk. They had to stop her. This time, Levi was more than prepared!

Levi: "Alright, Titan... Let's see how you fair against a SAIYAN!"

Miles above Vegeta came to a stop in mid-air and whirled around before folding his wings back and start to dive straight back down! His speed continued to increase as they dove, faster and faster with momentum! As he dove he prepared an energy blast that will undoubtedly get her attention! Just seconds before they passed her, Vegeta shot at the Titan with a blast that made her stumble back!

Eren: "Yes! Nice one, Captain!"

Toushiro: "Uh oh!"

The Female Titan stood up. She was angry! Levi looked back and saw her chasing them!

Levi: "We've got her attention!"

Vegeta: "Good! Hang on!"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Female Titan**

Levi: "We've got her attention!"

Vegeta: "Good! Hang on!"

While the others aided in the evacuation, it was up to Levi and Vegeta to keep the Titan Annie and most of the others Titans at bay. And they succeeded in getting the Female Titan's attention very well! Vegeta and Levi flew across the city with Annie right behind them! They couldn't go too fast or she'd loose interest but they couldn't go too slow either or get crushed, which came close to happening a few times!

Vegeta: (After Annie nearly grabbed his tail) "Yikes- Wow! She's pissed!"

Levi: "Ya think?!"

While those two kept Annie away, Toushiro and the others concentrated on the evacuation. It was going smoothly after the plan was relayed to everyone.

Erwin: "Come on! Keep it moving!"

Jean: "That's it! Nice and steady!"

On the other side of the vortex, the rest of Levi's new friends were helping out as well.

Momo: "Please make room for the others!"

Isane: "If anyone is injured, please come over here! We'll treat you as soon as we can!"

The whole human population seemed thrilled to be leaving considering what was going on right now! And there was a reason Toushiro was helping out.

Merchant Man: "A Titan!"

Everyone glanced over just in time to see a 9 meter Titan running towards them!

Toushiro: "I got this!"

Toushiro jumped up into the air and drew his sword!

Toushiro: "Reign Over The Frosted Heavens - Hyorinmaru!"

A great ice dragon suddenly appeared at the end of the youth's sword and flew towards the Titan! Upon impact the Titan was sealed in a case of ice!

Ichigo: "Way to go, Toushiro!"

Toushiro smiled down at Ichigo before scanning the distance to see how Levi and Vegeta were doing. They had the Female Titan right on their tail! Maybe a little too close.

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro looked down to see Ichigo pointing.

Ichigo: "Four more!"

Four more Titans were running towards them! Toushiro quickly formed a wall of ice to prevent them from reaching the humans while Ichigo and Goku dealt with them. Meanwhile Levi and Vegeta were doing all they could to keep Annie and a few other Titans away from the evacuation party. But when the soldier looked back, the Female Titan was gone!

Levi: "Wait, Vegeta- hold up!"

Vegeta came to a stop in mid air as Levi looked around.

Vegeta: "What's going on?!"

Levi: "The Female Titan... She's gone!"

Vegeta: "What?!"

Both Levi and Vegeta each looked around. Annie was indeed gone. But where could she have gone?! It dawned on Levi that she might be heading for the others!

Levi: "Hurry, Vegeta! Back to the others!"

With great speed Vegeta hurried back! If Annie was going after Eren again, they had to stop her! But it was a trap! Right from under them, the Female Titan grabbed Vegeta's tail and held on!

Levi: "SHIT!"

Levi could hear the metal brake and bend as Annie squeezed the tail fins! Vegeta roared in pain as his tail was getting squeezed and by sheer detest of being caught! The saiyan then had enough and made her let go by firing a blast right at her eye! While Annie covered her eye, Vegeta and Levi fell over 14 meters down! The saiyan grabbed Levi and dug his fingers into the brick wall of the closest building next to them! Great claw marks were etched into the wall as the saiyan and soldier came to a stop safely on the ground. With the short moment of reprieve, Levi checked Vegeta's tail fins. They were damaged beyond repair. There was no way to fly now.

Levi: "Damn..."

An eruption next to them meant their small time out was up! Annie gleamed at them, somehow aware of what she's done. But they weren't done yet. Although they couldn't fly, there was still one option left. And Vegeta wasn't called the fastest being alive for no reason!

Vegeta: "Jump on!"

Levi jumped on and strapped himself in again just as Vegeta bolted into a run! Buildings exploded and crumbled as the Female Titan chased after the two of them! Vegeta ran through the alleyways and more as fast as he could! As he held on, Levi remembered everything he's learned from Toushiro!

_Toushiro: "The more weight they carry, the shorter the distance- and it doesn't matter who it is!"_

Remembering those words, Levi concentrated on trying to be as light as possible! It seemed to work as Vegeta suddenly picked up more speed after a short while! But they couldn't just keep running down here! For all he knew the prince could be running in circles! They had to get up high!

Vegeta: "Hang on tight, Levi! We're going up!"

Levi held on as the prince jump up and scaled a building to the top! On the rooftops, they could clearly see everything. The Female Titan ran up in front of them and stared at them both. Levi gritted his teeth while Vegeta roared at her! The Titan stared them down while they all waited for one to make the first move. Levi sat quietly.

_Toushiro: "Vegeta's a saiyan. His race evolved to fight- that's what he was born to do."_

He was born to fight. Levi trusted the saiyan's instincts as a warrior. And they proved invaluable. Vegeta sensed it and jumped clear just before another Titan smashed its hand against the roof tiles! That was their cue to run! Annie followed behind with a hoard of Titans after her and the other two! Although he couldn't fly, Vegeta used his wings to help him make the larger jumps from rooftop to rooftop! Whenever the Female Titan tried to stop them, Vegeta would just jump over to the other side! The saiyan was just too quick for Annie no matter how hard she tried. Then off in the distance, Vegeta and Levi saw a bright blue energy blast shot up to the sky!

Vegeta: "Finally!"

Levi: "What's going on?!"

Vegeta: "The plan was for Kakarot to shoot up a blue energy blast to inform me that they had nearly everyone cleared! Now WE can start heading over ourselves! Once we're clear, the portal will close, leaving the Titans behind in this world!"

Levi: "And Annie Leonhart?!"

Vegeta: "She's not welcomed now!"

Levi nodded as he understood.

Levi: "Alright then! Let's go!"

Confident that Annie couldn't catch up in time, Vegeta made a mad dash for the exit! Toushiro and the others had just made it back to their world where all of humanity waited and watched the vortex. There were only two left to evacuate.

Toushiro: "Come on, you two... Where are you?..."

Goku: "Come on, Vegeta!..."

Moments ticked by and nothing. Everyone anxiously waited. And then... Vegeta jumped clear with Levi still aboard! The crowd erupted with cheers as the two joined their friends. Vegeta panted as he caught his breath. Levi just slid off the saddle and sat on the ground. The adrenaline from everything made him spent. He could hear everyone cheering and shouting. One voice stood out of them all.

Eren: "You did it, Captain Levi!"

Levi secretly smiled to himself. He was glad that Eren and everyone else were finally safe. But as he sat up and got to his feet, a problem became apparent.

Ikkaku: "Hey! Why is the portal still open?!"

Hearing that made Levi turn around. The vortex portal was indeed still open! But why?! It should have closed the moment he and Vegeta cleared it, at least that's what Vegeta said the plan was! So why was it still open?! The soldier had a very bad feeling.

Ichigo: "Close it!"

Gin: "We're trying but it won't!"

Gohan: "Are you serious?! Why not?!"

Toushiro: "This isn't good..."

Goku: "If it's left open, a Titan will undoubtably come through eventually!"

Levi could feel his heart racing. He had a REALLY bad feeling about this now!

Gin: "I don't understand! Why isn't it closing?!"

Bulma: "... Oh my god..."

Gin: "What? What?!"

Bulma turned in horror at the portal. She suddenly knew why.

Bulma: "If it's not closing... Then that means!..."

It dawned on everyone just before she came though!

Bulma: "It means there's something traveling through already!"

Everyone watched in horror as the Female Titan suddenly emerged from the portal! She looked around before spotting Levi on the ground in front of her! Enraged, she swiped a barracks close by and destroyed it! The soldier was frozen as the massive debris headed straight at him!

Toushiro: "LEVI! GET OUTTA THERE!"

But it was too late! Levi braced himself as the debris came crashing down upon him! Once everything settled, it all came out.

Erwin: "Levi!"

Eren: "NO! CAPTAIN LEVI!"

Christa: "This can't be... It can't..."

Toushiro and the others were equally as shocked but also angry!

Ikkaku: "You bitch!"

Toushiro: "You'll pay for that!"

The Female Titan stood there, silently mocking them. Eren was so enraged that he was about to transform into a Titan to kill her! But something stopped him... Something building... This fight was nowhere near done. It was time to unleash the full might of the saiyan prince!


	13. Chapter 13

**United We Fight**

Everyone gasped when the dust cleared. It seemed that Levi, humanity's greatest soldier, had been crushed to death. The whole crowd was filled with sorrow and anger. But then, the air started to become thick with energy pressure... Something was building up. And then, the rubble exploded! In its place stood Vegeta with Levi safe and sound under his wing as he snarled in detest! At the last possible second, Vegeta had jumped in and shielded Levi from the debris and death! The saiyan prince shook the world as he roared defiantly at the Titan! But he wasn't alone either! Levi looked back and saw everyone he had come to know in this world standing just as defiantly before the Female Titan! Even those who couldn't fight stood strong, offering their own kind of support! Vegeta barked at Levi to climb back on which the soldier did gladly. He knew that, together, no one could stop them! Vegeta leaped up and stood atop the closest building to the Titan. He roared again at her, this time the sheer HATE and ANGER apparent within the roar! This was HIS world and he wasn't gonna let her or any other Titan in without his say-so! And neither was Levi. With everyone behind him, he boldly declared to the Titan that this was the end of their captivity!

Levi: "You can have that world! But this... This is our home now AND WE WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT!"

Vegeta started off the final battle with a blast to Annie's head, the explosive power unfathomable! Before she recovered, he fired another energy blast again! And then again! The survivors all watched as the saiyan continued his onslaught!

Hannes: "Holy shit..."

Mike: "Amazing..."

He did not back down, he did not yield! He stood his ground with Levi aboard and faced the 14 meter head on, his raw power almost unimaginable! Again and again he fired! He was proving, showing everyone the power he held and that he was more than capable of protecting them all on his own if he must! But Vegeta was never alone. Blast after blast the prince continued on! Annie stumbled back before looking up and noticing the army before her. The 13 Court Guard Squads and the Z-Fighters all stood united, ready to protect and fight!

Levi: "Had enough?!"

Angry, the Female Titan started to come at them! But Levi did not flinch as he sat on Vegeta's back, knowing full well the raw power and might the saiyan had and the united power behind him!

Levi: "Of course not..."

Vegeta roared, a cue to the others. One by one, the Soul Reapers, the Z-Fighters and other allies all started to attack Annie together as one! Eren and the others all looked on in amazement. These people, standing or floating up in the air together alongside Captain Levi, were working together as one massive united force to defend them! They seem to understand that they were Captain Levi's allies, THEIR allies! They all began to cheer the warriors on, showing them all their faith in their power! Their combined power began to overwhelm the Female Titan! Fire, ice, electricity, gun fire, pure energy- it was all used against the Titans! Through strength of arms they started forcing the Female Titan and the other Titans back! Their combined might did not flinch at Annie's defenses, they broke through with ease! Finally everyone halted all at once, leaving the last blow to Vegeta to make! Annie lifted her arm up in an attempt to get one last strike in! This was it!

Levi: "NOW, VEGETA!"

With a loud roar Vegeta blasted Annie one last time, aiming for one spot and one spot only! The energy blast shot right through her neck and exploded out the back, blasting the real Annie out of the nape! The woman landed on the ground while her Titan body started to fade away. The other Titans all stared up and Vegeta roared angrily at them all, practically shaking the world as he did! His power alone was far greater than their's, and with the others, the Titans would be no match. In this world... Titans were nothing! The Titans started retreating back into their world while the humans stayed behind. Vegeta and Levi stood firm as the Titans left, one by one. Only when they were gone the saiyan prince gazed up toward the heavens and roared, announcing their victory to all! The Soul Reapers and the Z-Fighters all cheered while Levi sighed. It was over at long last.

They were free.

The soldier turned Vegeta around after the vortex closed and joined everyone down below. As the realization traveled across all of the surviving humanity, Eren and his friends ran up to their captain as he disembarked the saiyan prince.

Eren: "Captain Levi! You did it!"

Jean: "Holy shit that was amazing!"

Reiner: "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!"

But their celebration would have to wait. Right before their eyes, Levi passed out and began to fall to the ground.

Eren: "Captain!"

But Vegeta quickly seized the falling soldier. He was definitely out cold... And Vegeta had a good hunch why.

Eren: "Captain Levi?!"

Vegeta: "Relax, kid. He's fine."

Eren and the others looked up at the smiling prince.

Vegeta: "He's just exhausted..."

As Toushiro and the others rejoined Vegeta, the prince looked down at the limp figure he was holding up.

Vegeta: "... Too much for one day..."

The next day...

Levi awoke. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Then... A voice...

"Captain Levi?..."

Turning his head to one side, Levi discovered Eren sitting right next to him.

Levi: "Eren?..."

Eren: "Captain!... You're awake!..."

After his senses came back, the soldier slowly sat up in bed. Once again he was feeling pretty tender and sore.

Levi: "Eren... Where are we?"

The youth was a little baffled himself.

Eren: "Uh... Well... A white haired kid said this was Squad 10?..."

Levi blinked for a moment as it sank in. He knew where he was now and he remembered everything.

Levi: "So it wasn't a dream, huh?... That's good. And don't call that one a kid or you'll get a major chew-out. His name's Toushiro Hitsugaya."

The soldier shifted to get comfortable. Once he was comfortable, he looked at Eren. He was glad to see the youth was alright, especially since it had been his responsibility to watch him. He had feared that his absence would have resulted in a tragic end for the youth. He was relieved to see this wasn't the case. But Eren was a little upset with his superior. He acted like nothing had happened!

Eren: "Captain Levi... Where have you been all this time?!"

Levi: "Eren I-"

Eren: "When you disappeared, the Military Police wanted to have me handed over! They said that you had abandoned your duties! The only thing that stopped them was Commander Hange and Erwin. They assured them all that this wasn't the case."

Levi just sat and listened as the youth vented.

Eren: "If you had been there... We could've saved so many more lives! The expedition was a total disaster! Petra, Eld, Gunther, Oluo... They all died trying to protect me from the Female Titan! If you had been there... They could have been saved..."

Although he was blaming his captain verbally, Eren really blamed himself. He trusted Levi's Special Squad, he believed their word when he should have transformed and fought back. In the end... It got them and many more killed. The guilt was easy to see. Levi also felt a little guilty. If he HAD been there, some lives COULD HAVE been saved. But there was still no guarantee. Eren looked up with tears in his eyes.

Eren: "Where were you?..."

Levi stared at the youth while thinking about what to say. The truth was the best answer.

Levi: "... I was here."

Eren rubbed an eye and some tears away while looking at his captain.

Levi: "Those people you saw... They helped me, they saved me... They saved my life and nursed me back to health, all while not even knowing who I was or where I had come from. They helped me with everything. ... Even in sending me back."

Eren: "But why?... What did you do for them?"

Levi: "That's just it. I didn't do anything for them. They helped me out of the kindness of their own hearts. And even after I told them about the Titans, they still offered to help. In fact I think they were even more determined to help AFTER I had told them. ... You don't see people like that anymore."

Eren smiled softly and looked down. He hasn't known these strangers long. But if they were that kind to Captain Levi... Then they were friends indeed. Levi suddenly realized something.

Levi: "What happened to Annie Leonhart?"

Eren glanced away for a moment before looking back.

Eren: "She, uh... After she was shot out... She encased herself in some kind of crystal. We all tried to get her out but it was pointless. An old man with a really long beard ordered this very strange guy with a painted face to start... doing SOMETHING. She was then taken off to somewhere and we haven't heard anything since."

Levi knew what had happened now. Yamamoto had ordered Kurotsuchi to do whatever he could to try and free Annie so that they could get answers from her.

Levi: "And the other Titans?"

Eren: "They all retreated back home and that strange swirling light was closed. There hasn't been a single Titan sighting since then."

Levi: "That's because this world is without Titans."

Eren: "Seriously? There aren't any Titans here at all?"

Levi: "Not that I'm aware of. And even if there were, you saw the power everyone from this world had."

Eren: "Heh, yeah... That one guy in particular was something else. The one who you rode on the back of."

Levi: "Ah, yes, Vegeta... You do NOT want to piss him off. That's an eternal bad idea."

Eren chuckled softly. After a brief pause, Levi decided to get up and look for everyone. Although tender, he was strong enough to walk.

Levi: "Come on... Let's go find the others."

As Eren nodded with a small smile, Levi started for the door with the youth right beside him. It was slow going due to his soreness, but the soldier steadily made his way out of the familiar barracks and finally outside. There... He was greeted with a welcoming sight.


	14. Chapter 14

And that's the story! Until the next one!...

* * *

><p><strong>The Wings Of Freedom<strong>

Outside, the Soul Society buzzed with life and activity. While some were busy repairing the damage caused by the Titans, the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads the Z-Fighters were all busy settling the refugees in to their new world. Both Eren and Levi stepped outside into the warm light of day as they surveyed the whole thing. It wasn't long before they were discovered.

Hange: "Hey look! It's Eren and Levi!"

Suddenly a whole crowd started running over to them. The two greeted everyone halfway in the yard as they all swarmed the pair.

Jean: "Captain Levi!"

Erwin: "How are you feeling?"

Levi: "I'm fine, thanks."

Armin: "This world is amazing! No walls, no Titans!"

Sasha: "And there's food galore!"

Ymir: "Just don't go and eat it all."

Hange: "How on earth did you meet these people?!"

Krillin: "Seriously?! We told you like three times now!"

The whole group turned around and saw many of the Soul Reapers and the Z-Fighters standing behind them. Hange scratched the back of her head and laughed apologetically. Levi shook his head before heading over to his new friends.

Levi: "Hey guys."

Ichigo: "Hey, Levi! Hell of a ride, huh?!"

Levi: "One I NEVER wanna take again!"

Goku: "Perfectly understandable! Ha-ha!"

Yamamoto: "Indeed."

The soldier glanced over and watched as Yamamoto joined the party.

Yamamoto: "Finally on your feet, eh?"

Levi: "Yeah. Thank you, Yamamoto, for letting us all come here."

Yamamoto: "It was my pleasure, Levi."

Unohana: "Come now, Head-Captain... Surly some of the reason wasn't because you wanted Levi to join our ranks?"

The soldier raised an eyebrow and smirked as the old man chuckled out loud.

Levi: "So there WAS a reason!..."

Yamamoto: "Ha-ha... I admit that may have been a... tiny... reason, heh."

Levi: "Mmhmm... Suuurrre."

The soldier just grinned, letting them know that he was ok with that regardless. Levi then turned to Krillin, Goku and the other Z-Fighters.

Levi: "Did you really tell them?"

Piccolo: "We TRIED."

Krillin: "Try being the key word there."

Levi shook his head and turned around the group behind him.

Levi: "Ok, let me explain it one... more... time."

Everyone listened closely this time as Levi repeated the same thing he was once told.

Levi: "You are in a place called the Soul Society, a world full of the souls of the departed but that does NOT mean YOU are dead. This half of the Soul Society is called the Seireitei, the home of the Soul Reapers, which is what these people are (Pointing to Yamamoto and the other Soul Reapers). There are 13 squads here which are collectively called the 13 Court Guard Squads. This old man you see here is the Head-Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He commands the other captains who control the other 12 squads. A Soul Reaper's job is to protect the balance of life and death, helping the souls of the departed travel over and stop evil souls called Hollows from devouring the innocent. And every now and again deal with Vegeta's older brother's sadistic homicidal rampages... Or so I'm told at least."

Everyone who knew Coge all smiled and chuckled.

Levi: "(Pointing to Goku and his friends) These people are living people with supernatural powers, which you've already seen first hand. Some are humans like us, some are hybrids, and some are not human at all. But regardless of that, they all fight together to protect the innocent from harm."

Goku and the others all waved and smiled.

Levi: "This is the world I came to when I fell into that strange swirling light called a vortex. And these are the people who took care of me and helped me get back to all of you. ... I'd like to think of them all as my friends..."

Toushiro: "OI!"

Levi suddenly got slapped in the back of his head by Toushiro who was carrying a few long pieces of wood.

Toushiro: "How many times do we have to fucking tell ya?!"

The soldier rubbed the sore spot on his head while glancing at the young captain. Toushiro just smirked.

Toushiro: "We ARE your friends, Levi! Good grief- If we weren't then we sure as hell wouldn't have risked our lives to help you and the humans of your world!"

Levi: (Sarcastically) "Oh so THAT was the reason you came! I just thought you came because you were bored."

Toushiro grinned devilishly as a vein popped up on his forehead. He was slightly annoyed.

Toushiro: "I'm holding seven pieces of fairly heavy wood- you really wanna piss me off?"

Levi: "No, no thank you."

Toushiro: "Then WATCH IT, mister smart mouth! I outrank you at the moment!"

Everyone either laughed or chuckled. But that did bring up a few things. One came from Eren.

Eren: "Sooo... Are staying here for good?"

Levi turned around and looked straight at the youth.

Levi: "This is our home now, Eren. So, yes, we are."

Eren and the others all jumped and cheered with excitement! They were now in a world without Titans, how could they not be happy?! And the other thing that Toushiro incidentally reminded Levi of...

Levi: "Oh and Toushiro... Thanks for reminding me of this."

Toushiro raised his scarred eyebrow and just stared at Levi. What did he mean? The soldier turned to the old Soul Reaper.

Levi: "Head-Captain Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto: "Hm? Yes?"

Levi: "Is that offer for the Squad 9 Captain's position still open? Cuz if it is..."

Toushiro suddenly realized what Levi was asking now, and it soon dawned on everyone else as well. The soldier held out his hand to the old man who was more than sure of what the next words would be.

Levi: "... I'll take it."

Yamamoto smiled while he chuckled softly. The old Soul Reaper then took Levi's hand and shook it. It was now official. Squad 9 has a new captain.

Ukitake: "Aright!"

Renji: "Finally! One left to go!"

Trunks: "Don't go easy on those Hollows!"

Goten: "Yeah!"

Kyoraku: "Welcome to our little family, Levi."

Hisagi: "I'm honored to work with you, sir."

Toushiro: "Indeed, well done, Levi. But that still doesn't excuse you."

Levi glanced at Toushiro with a VERY confused look.

Levi: "... Excuse me of what?"

Toushiro: "Remember how the Female Titan destroyed a number of buildings here and threw the debris to try and crush YOU?"

Levi: "Yeeeeaaahhhhh?..."

Toushiro: "Well one of those buildings was a quarter of MY office roof!"

And Levi suddenly was aware of where this was going.

Levi: "... Shhhiiiit..."

Toushiro: "Yeah, you see where this is going..."

And the young captain shoved the boards he was holding into Levi's arms.

Toushiro: "Captain or not, it fell on YOUR HEAD so YOU'VE gotta help with the repairs!"

Levi groaned. This wasn't exactly going to be easy. But Toushiro was just having some fun.

Toushiro: "Ha-ha! Relax! I'm just having some fun with ya! Most of the hard stuff is done already! We just need you to lower the frames for the roofs while we direct you! After that you can have all the fun you want!"

Still... Not easy.

Levi: "And how exactly do I do that?"

Toushiro: "I'll give you a big hint!"

And then Toushiro stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could! Not even a second later and Vegeta came running up to them! But Levi was confused. His tail fins were crushed beyond repair by Annie. So why was he wearing his saddle? Toushiro could see the questioning gaze.

Toushiro: "Take a closer look!"

Levi looked closer only to see that there were new fins on his tail! But instead of black, the right fin was a dark blue and the left was a light shade of silvery white. Just like...

Erwin: "The Wings of Freedom..."

Levi heard a small clipping sound and turned around to see Toushiro holding another harness, a better one like his. The soldier had an idea what this meant and Toushiro smiled right back at him, confirming the suspicions.

Toushiro: "Did ya really think you were going to do this alone?"

A few minutes later and the last roof frame was almost in place.

Iba: "A little more to the right!..."

Levi moved Vegeta just a few inches to the right and...

Izuru: "That's good! Perfect! Set'er down!"

A moment later and the frame was in place. Levi had Vegeta land on the ground as he waited for approval.

Val: "Alright! You're done! Have fun, ha-ha!"

Vegeta roared excitedly! He knew what was going to happen next! Levi turned around and shouted out!

Levi: "Hey, Eren!"

The youth looked up at his captain who waved at him to join him!

Levi: "Come on!"

Eren gasped excitedly and looked at Ukitake if he could be excused from his current duty. The white haired man smiled and gave him the all clear. Excited, Eren rushed over and was helped into the back seat of the saddle.

Levi: "Now hang onto me!"

Eren: "Yes sir!"

They both took a deep breath and-

Levi: "LET'S GO, VEGETA!"

Vegeta leaped forward and into the sky! Once up in the air he circled around the others slowly, letting his passengers take in the marvelous view. Levi looked back at Eren and saw the youth enjoying every bit of this. But enough of observing! Time for some fun!

Levi: "Hang on!"

Eren laughed and hollered out loud as Levi drove Vegeta into a sharp dive! The saiyan roared as he flew under a bridge, up and over Squad 3's barracks, and shot across the canals! Then out of nowhere, Toushiro appeared next them with Armin on his back! Then next was Goku with Hange and Erwin! Ichigo appeared with Mikasa! And Gin had Jean! With their closest friends right beside them, Levi and Eren soared up into the sky with the saiyan prince roaring loudly with joy! All of them disappeared within the light of the sun... Only a silhouette of great wings could be seen, the wings that brought them freedom. And then suddenly they all reappeared as they flew down and around the whole area! This was their home now. And after so long of a struggle, after so many lives lost and families torn apart... Levi and his fellow humanity from a world ruled by Titans can finally say...

We are free.

The End.


	15. Chapter 15 Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

The 13 Court Guard Squads and the Z-Fighters were having a celebratory feast to congratulate the success of evacuating the surviving human population from Levi's old home world into theirs and for said soldier becoming the new captain of Squad 9. Everyone was there and the party was festive! There was food galore, celebrating everywhere, and drinks... Lots and lots of alcoholic drinks. There was one tiny problem. A certain someone can't hold their saké very well and gets completely wasted on just the mild stuff alone in a bad way.

And we're not talking about Vegeta...

Eren: "Hey, Captain Levi!"

Eren joined his captain who was sitting away from the wilder partiers. He was underage like most of his friends who were also avoiding the major partiers since they couldn't drink. But Levi who was at least in his 30's was more than old enough. So it was strange that he wasn't having any alcohol.

Eren: "May I have permission to sit next to you, sir!?"

Levi: "It's ok, Eren. You no longer have to address me so formally. We're no longer soldiers and I'm no longer your captain."

Eren: "Yeah but... You've just accepted a captains position here so... You are still my captain."

Levi raised an eyebrow and blinked. The teen actually had a point.

Levi: "Hmph... Good point."

Eren: "So can I...?"

Levi: "If you'd like."

Eren sat down next to Levi and glanced over the crowd. A big busty woman was being the antagonist of the rowdy drinking half of the party.

Eren: "She's... Having fun..."

Levi: "Who? Rangiku? She was like that when I first met her, wasted and flopped on the sofa."

Eren: "What squad is she in?"

Levi: "She's Toushiro's first lieutenant."

Eren: "I thought Vegeta was his lieutenant."

Levi: "Toushiro's the only captain that has two lieutenants. Although I'm thinking of putting in a request for another lieutenant myself."

Eren: "Really? Who?"

Levi: "That's MY little secret."

Eren chuckled and looked back at the party again. Everyone who was of age or cared to was drinking. Everyone but Levi.

Eren: "Hey, Captain... Why aren't you drinking?"

Levi: "Uh... There's a good reason why..."

Eren: "Oh..."

Eren glanced down. He was used to not getting the full story of anything from his captain. Levi however was perplexed.

Levi: "... ... Aren't you gonna ask me why?"

Eyes widening with surprise, Eren looked back up at Levi.

Eren: "... W-Well no, I-I mean... I thought you didn't want me to ask..."

Levi: "Eren, even if I said no, there's no harm in asking. It never hurts to ask. If you'd like I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else. You got it?"

Eren: "Yes sir!"

Levi: "Alright."

Eren leaned in and listened to what had happened to Levi during one of his first days here over 3 months ago.

**~Flashback~**

Rangiku: "Hey, Leeeviiii!"

Levi: "Oh no..."

Levi remembered this woman. She was Toushiro's first lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, also known as the drinking queen of the Soul Society. The soldier remembered his first introduction to this large chested woman. She was laying on the sofa, hungover and everything. When Toushiro woke her up, and boy did he ever, she noticed him and instantly took interest in him. Too much interest. The soldier noticed the woman carrying quite a few bottles. Given her reputation as a partier and how he was introduced to her, he had a pretty good idea of what they were. The bad thing was that neither Toushiro or Vegeta were in the office at the moment, meaning he and this party girl were alone.

Rangiku: (Sitting down opposite of him) "Hey, there! You wanna join me for a drink with some saké?!"

Saké? What was saké? Levi's never heard of anything like that.

Levi: "Saké?"

Rangiku: "Yeah! I got all kinds of saké! What's your preference?!"

Levi: "I don't have a preference."

Rangiku: "Really? You don't? Why not?"

Levi: "I've never had saké before."

The busty woman slapped her hands on the table and leaned in towards Levi in surprise! At this point the soldier was REALLY hoping Toushiro or Vegeta would walk in at any second.

Rangiku: "NEVER?! You've NEVER had saké before?!"

Levi: "I don't even know what it is."

Rangiku: "You don't-?! OH MY GOD! Well then I'm going to introduce you to the wonders of saké!"

Levi: "What IS it?"

Rangiku: "It's alcohol! And it's GREAT! It makes all your problems just melt away and makes you feel like you're up on cloud 9..."

Levi stared at Rangiku for a moment. Cloud 9? What the hell was she talking about? He thought it best not to ask. At least not her. Rangiku got a porcelain cup and handed it to Levi.

Rangiku: "Take this and hold it out like that!"

Rangiku showed him how to hold the cup while she searched through her collection of saké bottles for one type in particular.

Rangiku: "Ah! Here we are!"

She held up at least three bottles.

Rangiku: "This stuff is great for beginners! It's mild and has a sweet taste! Here let me!"

Rangiku poured the saké till it filled the cup almost all the way. Levi was unsure about this as he looked at the liquid in the cup. Sure he's drank wine, vodka, and other alcoholic drinks before. But this stuff was completely new to him. That and he distinctly remembered Toushiro saying that Rangiku drinks so much and so often that he wonders how in the world she hasn't killed her liver or kidneys yet. With that thought in mind the question was just how mild was this stuff? The soldier was starting to regret not going with Toushiro earlier to drop off some files.

Rangiku: "Go on! Drink it!"

He didn't want to be rude but how could he get out of this? Evidently he couldn't. While Rangiku filled her own cup with a different saké, Levi glanced down at the cup in his hand one more time before taking a deep breath and slowly drinking all of the saké from the small palm sized flat cup.

Rangiku: "Well?!..."

Levi licked the roof of his mouth once he had downed all the drink. It wasn't bad in taste.

Levi: "It's not bad. But I feel a little... funny..."

Rangiku: "Ah that's nothing! Here! Have some more!"

Rangiku poured him another cup. Only 30 minutes later and Toushiro finally returned with Vegeta in tow behind him. When the young captain walked in, he was in for a surprise.

Toushiro: "Hey, Levi, we're back. Sorry it took so... (Looks up) What the fuck?..."

Vegeta walked in and saw the same thing.

Rangiku: "Yeah! Way to loosen up there, Levi! *hic*"

Levi: "Ha-heh-heh-heh-ha-ha... Thank ya, Rangiku!"

Toushiro and Vegeta both stood there, dumbfounded at the sight in front of them. Rangiku was drunk out of her mind yet again... But so was Levi! The soldiers face was bright red, especially his cheeks, and he had a big ol' grin from ear to ear. He was holding a bottle and Vegeta took it out of his hand. This made the soldier aware of them and he turned around while partially slumping over the back of the sofa.

Levi: "Hey, Shiro... Heh-heh *hic*... Whatcha ya doin'?"

Now Toushiro HAS told Levi that he hates being called Shiro to which the soldier assured him he would never call him. But there was more.

Levi: "Hey ya know... I just realized *hic*... You're short! Like really REALLY short! *hic*"

THAT was a clear indication of just how drunk he was! But he was in for a shock about just how MUCH Levi has had to drink.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... What kind of saké is that?"

The saiyan held up the bottle to his nose and sniffed throughly. A moment later and he lifted his head up and was stunned.

Vegeta: "This is beginners saké..."

Toushiro's eyes widened at that news. Just HOW MUCH of this did he drink?!

Toushiro: "Levi... How much of this have you had?"

Levi: "How much what?"

Toushiro: "Saké!"

Levi: "Ohhhh!... Uhhhh..."

Slurred and tipsy, Levi turned around to Rangiku.

Levi: "How much have I had?"

Rangiku: "Uhh... That's a good question- Oh wait I remember! You've had... *hic* FOUR bottles! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Levi laughed along with Rangiku while Toushiro stared back at Vegeta who was just as surprised by what he had heard. Four bottles of this stuff and Levi was as drunk as Rangiku after having 11 of the stronger kind?!

Toushiro: "Vegeta... Knock him out so we can get him to bed before he hurts himself."

Just as he had said that, the soldier fell over the sofa and crashed onto the floor. A moment later and he snored. He was out.

Vegeta: "So much for that idea."

The following morning and Levi awoke with a serious hangover. He sat up and rubbed his temples.

Levi: "Uhhhn... Ugh... My head hurts... ... Toushiro... What the hell happened yesterday and where am I?..."

The young Squad 10 captain was leaning back against the wall while watching over him. The soldier glanced over to his right and found Vegeta curled up behind him, being used as a pillow by the soldier.

Toushiro: "What do you remember?"

Levi: "Uh... I remember sitting in your office waiting for you and Vegeta to return before Rangiku showed up. After that it get kinda fuzzy..."

Toushiro: "You and Rangiku were having a drinking binge in my office. When we came back you were as wasted as she was. And I know this because you called me short and Shiro at the same time."

Levi: "Eh... Sorry... But she said that stuff was for beginners?"

Vegeta: "Did you drink at all in your world?"

Levi: "Yeah. And my tolerance isn't that bad, I've never been drunk. I don't know what happened."

Toushiro: "I think I know. The saké here in the Soul Society is pretty strong. That beginners stuff Rangiku gave you... Its alcohol level is the same as two bottles of strong high end whisky in the living world. And that's just one bottle. You had FOUR. Basically you drank over eight whole bottles of the strongest whisky know to mankind, meaning your alcohol level was BEYOND through the roof! It was probably hovering in space."

Levi: "... You're kidding me?!..."

Toushiro: "I wish I was."

Levi: "How do you even know this?"

Toushiro: "... I've known and worked with Rangiku for many, many, MANY years. Trust me, I'm WELL aware of this."

Levi: "What about him? (Pointing to Vegeta)"

Toushiro: "He doesn't drink. In fact the smell alone of alcohol makes him sick. Besides... You think it's a good idea to give this big guy alcohol?"

It took Levi a moment to register the question and come up with an answer.

Levi: "No."

Toushiro: "I didn't think so."

Levi: "Where am I anyway? This doesn't look like my room."

Toushiro: "It's MY room. We brought you here so that we could make sure you were ok after your little spill that knocked you out. But given how hard you trying to pull Vegeta's hair out while bringing you here, we were sure you were relatively fine."

Levi moaned and slowly turned his gave back at the saiyan. The LAST thing he wanted to do was give the prince a reason to be mad at him.

Levi: "Sorry..."

Vegeta: "Don't worry about it. I've had worse."

Levi groaned and rubbed his head again. He had a serious headache.

Toushiro: "I think you should stay away from alcohol from now on, Levi. Generally speaking."

Levi: "Urgh..."

**~End Flashback~**

Eren was staring at Levi with a blank stare. The new Squad 9 captain took a sip of the tea he had and glanced at the youth.

Levi: "After that I decided that alcohol and I should just stay, uh... 'visual friends'. Except for the odd special occasion now and then. Now don't go telling anyone about this, alright?"

Eren: "What about Rangiku?"

Levi: "She doesn't remember, I asked. The only reason I know is because of (points to Vegeta and Toushiro) those two. Now promise you won't tell anyone."

Eren: "I will if you tell me who you're gonna choose as your second lieutenant if you're allowed one."

Levi raised an eyebrow. He had to hand it to Eren. That was clever.

Levi: "If I tell you... I have your word?"

Eren: "Yes sir, Captain."

Levi: "Alright then. It's you."

Eren: "M-Me?!"

Levi: "Someone's gotta keep an eye on ya, you 'suicidal bastard'."

Eren laughed as that was what everyone in his class called him by nickname. Levi huffed a laugh and smirked at the young soldier. Someone had to watch the youth. Why not him?


End file.
